The Rising and the Falling
by dancing words152
Summary: Sakura-centric where she goes back in time to help save her boys.. well apparently there's a slight difference between time travel and traveling between dimensions. She partners up with somebody who just so happens to have the same idea as her... stay tuned and read about how she uncovers the mystery that had yet to unfold. Strong!Sakura
1. Chapter 1

(AN) Hello everybody! I've decided to write a strong!sakura fanfic! Well this is where she travels back in time.. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please I would love some constructive criticism. Well without further ado ..

Ch. 1 The dead and the Dying

A burst of chakra to my feet helped me move fairly faster to the battle ground. My friends are in danger and I'm not faring any better. I did a quick status update on my current self.

Name: _Haruno Sakura_

Gender: _Female_

Age: _16_

Ninja Rank: _Sannin_

Current Physical Injuries: _3 cracked ribs, useless left arm and oh yeah…half blind and deaf._

Current situation: _Completely screwed if I don't get there in time._

I ran as fast as I could possibly go stumbling occasionally over bodies. Looking to my left I see something rushing me. Pulling my katana out I slice through who ever thought it was a good idea to try and fight me. I'm not trying to be arrogant here I just need to get to my boys. Fast. And I'd be dammed if I let anyone get in my way. Slicing my way over to them I can feel the burning red liquid gushing over me. It doesn't bother me that much anymore, I've already hardened my heart.

Looking around at my surroundings I can see it all. Half of them dead already. I can smell the burning bodies; I can hear the agonized screams. I can see nothing but utter hell unravel right before my un-gouged eye. Naruto and Sasuke are currently fighting Madara and Obito. I have enough strength for one or two more shots. My friends, Ino, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten and a myriad of others are all dead; if they aren't dead they're dying in the most physically and mentally painful way. My only chance to help my boys, my friends, to end this war is only meters away.

As I stand by my surrogate family, I vaguely note how poorly they're doing. Naruto's suffering from chakra exhaustion; Sasuke's lost an arm and I believe his vision is shot by the way his eyes are unfocused, and lastly kakashi...He's dead, laying off to the right eyes open and lifeless.

Madara and Obito are preparing for an attack, as are Naruto and Sasuke. It seems they're going to attack at the same time…I look in between the pairs and suddenly know what to do. I need to give my boys an opening for an attack. Rushing forward to the enemy, I could see Naruto and Sasuke's surprise along with the readied attack of the enemy. Releasing my yin seal and pouring my chakra into my entire

right arm, my team flanking me, I launch forward acting as a barrier for the attack simultaneously throwing no doubt the hardest punch I could muster at them. Then it happened; Naruto and Sasuke's jutsus hit. My world erupted into an array of light, screams and pain.

"SAKURA! NO! SAKURA!" vaguely, I can hear someone screaming my name…probably someone blonde.

"Medic! We need a Medic now!" I don't get it. Don't they know I'm going to die? Don't they get that I died for them? I thought they understood that when I rushed in right before them. I tried to say something along the lines or 'Don't worry' but it came out at a coughing gurgle with a strong iron taste.

My world yet again fades to black.

* * *

' _is this what death feels like? I feel kind of stuffy and somewhat drowned. But the thing I'm confused over is why can I feel?'_

"…She….alr…" Picking up something that sounds oddly enough like words.

"Going…live?..."Hmm am I still alive? I don't think I would be able to hear anyone if I was dead. Then again I've never been dead before. Soo…. Then where am I? Am I on enemy territory? If so why go through all the trouble of keeping me alive when they could get a perfectly alive vessel and not a three quarters dead organ. Hmm.. which leads me to believe that maybe I'm not being held captive.

"Sakura..Going to be alright…Dattebayo!" Ah. That explains it. But shouldn't he know that I want to be dead? Shouldn't he know that I did that so he can live? What's the point of his heart dying? He's be a living ghost…almost the same as me. I have to tell him.

My throat is dry and feels like something died in it…oh wait. "Naru…listn.." It has hard even just to move my tongue as I slurred. "Live for me." Warm. My hand feels warm..coming to the conclusion he's holding my hand.

"Sakura you're going to be just fine! The medics will patch you up and you'll be as good as new!" His voice is positively dripping with false cheerfulness only to be proven when his voice cracks at the end.

"No.." Not much to say at this point. I'm going to die. I know it. I can feel that tug. "Naruto. Live for me..I'll be watching…dattebayo." I muster up enough energy to at least think a smile. So much for living long huh? Oh well... what good would the world do with a broken, shattered soul.

* * *

Sooo thats the first chapter! Let me know what you think! And thank you so so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! it's me again! I'm so glad you're reading my story and i hope you find it enjoyable! well, without further ado let's get on with the show!

* * *

Ch. 2 In between

"So we meet yet again." Who was that? She has such a nice voice…

"Come on. Open your eyes." I do as she says and surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt. I looked around only to see that, where I am is no ordinary place. The second thing I noticed was that... I'm all alone… but, did I not just hear a voice?

The voice in question chuckled, "Observant as ever Sakura-chan." She materialized right in front of me. If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it. I saw she spitting image of me when I was 12. The only difference is her eyes. Don't get me wrong they're green as per usual it's just… she looks so broken. Like she's seen and done all that could been ordered. It's as if I'm looking into a mirror.

"Am I dead?" Finally decided it was time to exercise my vocal chords for something other than battle cries. Voice looks like she's digesting my question.

For a while I wait in silence until Voice decides to speak, "Well you're not dead…But, you're not exactly alive either."

Perplexed at what she just said, I try to figure it all out. ' _how can someone be dead yet alive? It makes no sense!'_ Then again just about anything I do doesn't make sense. Voice just stares blankly at me.

"Don't you get it?" The aforementioned spoke up. "You aren't alive because you died."

Giving my best deadpan look I reply with my snappish attitude, "Thank you, Voice-san. If you hadn't said it I would have thought myself alive." This in turn makes Voice glare at me. The kind of look that would make a grown man buckle at the knees. Hmm…I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a grown man who will buckle at my knees. No. I'm a grown woman and I've seen hell on earth. Her glare is mere childs play to me.

"I wasn't finished talking. Anyway, you aren't dead yet either because for some reason kami-sama decided it wasn't time yet." Again voice leaving me mystified by her words. I could only blink dumbly.

"huh?" My most intelligent answer. Voice glares daggers at me.

"How do you feel about second chances?"

"I feel nothing. If you didn't get it right the first time, do you really deserve a second time?" Thinking back on my own life I could only recall all the things I could have done better.

"Hmm.. that's one way to look at it. What would you do if you had a second chance?"

"I don't want to have any regrets." My eyes taking on the aged gleam again even though I'm only 16.

"Exactly. Would you like a second chance?" I can barely comprehend her words yet again as she gives me the sly smirk. I realize I must be gaping like a fish out of water.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Easy. You give me your peace and in turn I'll give you your life." She looks at me with her emotions bearing…her eyes taking on an honest shine.

"My peace?" confused as to what she meant I spoke up.

"yes your peace. Meaning you cannot rest in peace. You give that to me and in turn you get a second chance." A hard decision. I could go back and help or save all of my friends who didn't deserve death. But, that means I can't be dead once and for all…

Glaring at her I say, "What would the world want with a soul like mine?"

"Simple really, the past has yet to write itself and I think maybe you could hold a pen in there once and a while. What do you say? Your death for your life?" Thinking I over and maybe dying for my boys wasn't enough. Maybe I need to live for them too…

With that mind set I look her straight in the eye, "I'll do it." She looks pleased to hear that.

"Good girl. I've already sent someone back soo you'll meet him there."

"Wait what?" I tried to ask a question but she started chanting. It hurts, like someone's trying to pull me through time and space…on wait.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

Aaaaand that's it! Please tell me now you like it! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

(AN) Hello back at it again! So far only a few people liked my story and I'm really grateful for those guys! Anyway I've been inspired to write another chapter and I really hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and constructive criticism…if you take the time to write, I'll late the time to read it.

* * *

Ch. 3 I'm where?

I groaned as the light pierced my vision when I opened my eyes. Taking at least a minute to regain my vision, I looked around confusedly as I examine my surroundings. I'm on a Light pink bed with some stark white sheets. Next to my bed is a dark brown bed stand; atop that is a white lamp with a light purple lampshade. There's a white desk in the corner of the room and a bookshelf to the right of it.

Not remembering who I was or where I am, I sat up warily. Reaching under my pillow for a kunai instantly realizing that, 1) there was no kunai and 2) my limbs were way too short. After that realization, memories smashed into my head. No really, it felt like a bag of bricks being flung at my head.

Oh, I know who I am… I'm Haruno Sakura. Now for the next question…this bedroom, while it does look like it would be mine at a young age, was most certainly not mine. My original bedroom was focused around the colors blue and red because believe it or not, those were my favorite. My original didn't have a desk in the corner of the room. Also the walls were a light shade of blue, not this obnoxious hot pink that seems to be everywhere. No, there's nothing wrong with my pink hair it's just, there's too much pink. My original floors were also not carpeted. Thank Kami that this carpet is not pink. It is in fact, a slightly less insufferable color purple.

I can feel two other chakra signatures in the house growing more familiar by the minute. Mom and Dad. It had to be.

I got out of bed and stretched as I awkwardly sauntered over to the mirror. My gate only disturbed by my clumsily short limbs. No lie, the carpet felt good underneath my feet; back on the battle field anything beneath my feet was either sweat soaked or battle torn. This simple luxury made a sigh escape my lips.

Coming face to face with the pink headed stranger standing in the mirror, I realized I must be about three or four. I did a quick scan with my chakra to confirm that yes, I am just about 3 years old. I looked in my eyes and could instantly see all the scars that have accumulated over the years of war. Hmm… I look out my window half expecting for it to erupt into a world of flames. It doesn't. Contrary to the usual green and chipper mornings in Konoha, this gloomy, grey and wet.

I feel two chakra signatures moving around in this house; one moving closer to me. Soon I can hear light footsteps and the door creaking open.

"Good morning Sakura. Are you ready?" My mother, Mebuki Haruno, as beautiful as I remember. Tears are stinging my eyes as I will them not to fall. She died during the Sound and Sand invasion by one of Orochimaru's snake summons.

"Ready for what?" Confused as to what I should be ready for I voice my concerns.

"The academy sweetheart. You go there every day? Are you alright?" The academy? As in, the shinobi academy? We aren't supposed to start until we're 6. Oh well, I don't want to stir suspicion.

"I'll get ready mommy." I decided it would be best to keep my vocabulary down a notch.

"Alright hon. I'll take you in few minutes. Once you're ready." With that she left the room.

* * *

Once I got to class I finally found out that I am in fact, not in Konohagakure anymore. But, I am in Amegakure… not sure how that happened. My best guess is that time and space are two different things and traveling through them wont land you in exactly the exact dimension you were once in.

I don't like Ame. Not just because I know of the Akatsuki. No, Ame is not a pleasurable place to be in. It smells like chemicals, everybody who lives here looks like they eat children for breakfast and I'm quite positive I've spotted at least five dead bodies on my way to school.

Everyone in my class seem the same age as me. That's a little sad considering they'll be forced into much harder and dirtier work earlier than Konoha children. Children here often graduate at the age of 9 and reach chunin at the age of 15-16. With all that hardcore training chunin level here would probably be jonin or ANBU level at Konoha.

In my classes is a different thing. We don't learn history it seems but we do learn chakra control, how to handle weapons, the basics of kenjustu, ninjustu and taijutsu. We're basically forced to inhale the Ninja Code of Conduct. As exhausting as that may seem, it's not really so bad…If you're planning to send a bunch of brats to the front line. Which in this case, they are. According to the rumors spreading, there's been an uprising near the village walls, threatening to break through. The shinobi are standing strong but we don't know exactly what's happening.

The only reason this worries me is what if my mother and father die? I promised myself I would make them live longer. Also… How the hell am I supposed to help Naruto and Sasuke If I'm out here? Voice said she also sent another person back too. I don't know who they are or where they are for that matter… but I really wish they'd show up.

Operation: get back home. I don't know how I'm going to do it but I will. Sitting in my last class of the day I started to pack up. The kids here are about as friendly as the average wood chipper so I didn't have to worry about making friends. Once class was dismissed I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door only for Sensei to call me over.

"Haruno Sakura, can you stay after class for a bit? Don't worry you're not in trouble." I had to admit that I was glad he wasn't going to chip off my limbs.

"Yes Sensei?" I tried hard to cover the scars in my eyes.

"You're advanced. Much beyond your peers. Here's an application to head up in the classes or perhaps even graduate if you're qualified." Hmm… it was true I was advanced in everything. Probably because I have years of war and practice under my metaphorical belt…but, he didn't really need to know that. "Here's the forms, take them home to your parents or guardian. Dismissed."

Practically skipping out of the classroom I ran to the house I will be inhabiting until I can get home. My parents are both home; which is surprising because in this timeline they're both shinobi.

"Mom Dad Guess what!" forcing as much child-like cheerfulness into my tone hoping it didn't sound too saccharine.

"What is it? Good news I presume?" It was my father who spoke up, genuinely curios.

"Yes." I handed them my papers. I didn't know if this was a good thing. Then again, I figured if I can get promoted to genin as soon as possible I'll have more free reign. I hope anyway. If I can do that, maybe, just maybe I'll be able to see my home again.

"This is not good news." My mother looked like she was about to cry. My father didn't look any different. "Are you not aware of the civil war uprising? Their nin are strong. They've killed my comrades over and over again. Leader will put you right at the front and if you survive well good for you but, you'll have to go back out there again and again. Is that what you want?"

"No dad. I want to protect." _Protect you_ I added in my mind. "I'll just advance classes. I'm almost four. I can learn whatever they throw at me and I'll train hard so they won't kill me."

"I don't want you going out to war. But, I guess I do have to let you advance classes."

* * *

After that day my training upped. They had me doing laps for hours at a time. Push up's, pull up's, sit up's, any kind of up's your brain could muster the thought of. That was taxing on my 3-year-old body, but I am noticing improvements. Of course This training isn't as hard at it would be when I'm six or seven perhaps, but, they really are training children for war.

My kenjustu got better and I'm able to utilize a tanto. My stamina has also improved and I'm able to run about three miles without my child body collapsing on me. Normally I'd be upset with the results but I thought it best to be a bit easier on my body. My chakra reserves grew substantially faster than they ever had before, even during my training under Tsunade.

I'm still baffled as to how I'm going to get home. I want to see my friends again and be home. I don't like it here. It's dark and gloomy. Also the civil war is picking up and the violence increased. I spotted a pile of burning bodies in a field one day. They were all shinobi of Ame. Children shinobi. That sickened me, even though I've seen my fair share of war, I didn't need to see piles of dead children. Shinobi or not no matter how you look at it, they're children.

My parents are out there fighting and I can only hope they both return safe and sound. They don't comeback for days or weeks at a time and it has me worried sick. I can take care of myself, although some things are hard to reach thanks to my _conveniently_ short limbs.

* * *

I'm almost four now and still advancing through my classes. I've learned how to use other weapons; the scythe is my favorite. It is awkward to use but It helps me propel myself up and forward. The tanto I'm best at because of my short stature. The blade isn't long and I can dance gracefully around it. Back in my other body, I have wielded a katana but, not nearly as proficient and beautiful as I dance around my tanto in deadly grace. My ninjustu is okay, while I have not started on any elemental manipulation yet I still can perform things such as, kawarimi, henge, kage bushins and the body flicker.

My taijutsu however, is the one that's increased the most. My style is unique compared to my others. With my small self I can easily move around their limbs and force my way through their defense. My style focuses on three main things, flexibility, swiftness and chakra enhanced limbs.

Today I'm home with my babysitter. My parents decided it would be best to hire one since they'll be out half the time. She's pretty nice, a bit loopy, probably from all the chemicals in the air here. Her name's Ayane, she's about 40 years old, give or take a few. Currently we're in the kitchen making origini, well more like, she's trying to teach me but it's a little hard to follow along.

Fate choses that time to screw me over.

..

Again..

..

My mother comes in the door. The atmosphere that follows is quite chilling. I'm at her side instantly silently questioning what's wrong. She just looks at me with dead eyes. My mother, My beautiful, cheerful mother, is dead inside. I think I know what happened, but I don't want to believe it.

"Mom?" Praying to kami that what I think happened isn't really what happened.

"Hey sweetheart." The sadness in her tone…

"Mommy? Where's daddy?" _please oh please not dad…._

"Daddy can't come home darling. Daddy's busy." _nononoNONO!_

"What's keeping daddy?"

"Your father was killed on the line of duty. I'm so sorry sweetheart.." Her eyes aren't dead anymore but, they're so sad now… she's crying. I wish I could make it stop.

Dammit all! Why? Why didn't I graduate when giving the chance?! I probably would't have been of much of use but maybe I could have helped my mom and my dad!

* * *

For the next few days the house was cold. Never have I felt so helpless. I tried to help my mother but she never once cracked a smile. I even did silly thinks like walking on my hands for a day. Her eyes lightened a little when that happened but otherwise they were painfully dull. … Almost like mine…

That's it. I'm going to graduate. I have to help. But first I have to get aquatinted with this body a little more.

I'm going to help my mother. I'm going to get back home and I'm going to help my boys.

… how the hell do I do that?

* * *

AAAnd that's it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to post a frequently as I can thanks a million for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

(AN) hello! Back at it again! I'm so glad that you liked the last story because I'm trying to keep my updates as frequent at possible. Well.. I hope you like this next chapter.

Ch. 4 relatively home…

I'm almost five years old. Woohoo. I've been training the sweat off of my sweat off. It's gross. I know. But, the improvements I've made are more than worth it. My taijutsu is undoubtly my best area with my kenjustu a close second. My graduation is around the corner and although I'm very young I'm also very prodigous. It's not as much prodigous as much as it is hard grueling work along with a photographic memory.

My ninjustu has gotten better, even though it's obviously not going to be my specialty, I've gotten good with water manipulation. I've shown that I have a talent for medical jutsu and was instantly shown to a medical program.

The medical program was appalling to say the least. The tools weren't sterilized, the rooms unsanitary and they didn't even know how to fix the cells properly. One of the basic things was repairing and reproducing cells for multiple types of tissue and they couldn't do it correctly. In fact it was just so wrong it made me cringe every time.

Everyone expected the uprising to die down by now but it's only gotten worse. We're slowly but steadily loosing. Our forces are thinning and the kids trained harder, fiercer and deadlier than before. The graduation has me a little worried. I don't think that they'd make us kill each other because then they won't have enough to use as a wall. It sickens me how they just so casually use children as nothing more than a barricade. But then again, this was their reality. I've already hardened my heart despite being 'too young'.

Well enough about that, I'm sitting in my classroom waiting for teams to be assigned. One thing that I like about this system is that instead of graduation exam and then team assignments; it goes team then graduation leaving us time to practice as a team beforehand. A thing I despise about this system as well is we probably won't get a jonin sensei. Hell, we'd be lucky if we even got a chunin sensei…

"Alright I'm going to call teams now then you'll go to your respective training ground in order to figure yourselves out. You'll be excused from regular classes for two months to work on team formations and new techniques. After that will be the graduation exam and you know what happens after that. I wish you all luck."

After that announcement Sensei started stating the teams and their purpose.

"Team 9 is Saito Touma, Yamamoto Shiori and Haruno Sakura. Meet in training grounds 13."

All the announcements were made and teams were marching out, mine included. Walking to the training grounds proved unfruitful. There were no introductions, no epidemics, in other words, it was completely lackluster; plus, it was rainy and wet. Oh what I would do to be able to see the soft skies of Konoha again…

' _I solemnly swear on my life not to take sunlight for granted ever again.'_

We got to the training grounds; I led us to an area where we could sit down. My teammates are currently looking at me like I'm senseless.

"What are we doing here? Aren't we going to get started?" Saito Touma, the blue headed pail boy with the lanky body, asked me while looking at me with his violet eyes in a very unnerving manor. I gestured for them to sit with me.

"We should go through introductions to get to know eachother. I'll start. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm almost 5 years old. My birthday will be in three months. My specialties are taijutsu, kenjustu and some medical jutsu. My likes are when people don't dismiss me for my pink hair. Or my height for that matter... my dislikes are those who don't support their teammates and hurt my friends and my dream is to see my friends again." I think they think that my friends died because I can see in their unnerving eyes that flicker of sympathy… not quite but close enough. "Touma-san, will you go next?"

The boy in question looked apprehensive at first. "My name is Touma Saito, and there's no reason to add honorifics to it. I'm a ninjustu and poisons specialist with some genjustu and kenjustu up my sleeves. I like peaceful mornings and quite afternoons. I dislike loud and rowdy people…" He trailed off and glared at the girl to the left of him.

Said girl just glared back, " 'M Shiori Yamamoto. I'm a genjustu and taijutsu specialist. I know jack 'bout kenjustu… I like dango… an' I don' like when people touch me." The girl is almost a spitting image of Naruto… she had short shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, although not as bright… the only difference is she has dimples instead of whiskers.

* * *

My team and I had matching outfits. No, not what you're thinking, we're not THAT team. We all have the same generic navy training long pants with black wrapped shin guards. A brown mesh shirt with a black long sleeved, hooded shirt on top. We were equipped with black gloves with a metal hand guard and claws at the end… something that reminded me the Black Ops. We also had black wrapped arm guards. Huh.. we really looked like ANBU without the chest plate..

Two of us, Touma and I, had a katana and tanto strapped to our backs, respectively. Shiori learned how to fight around two large kunai blades. Those were sheathed and strapped to each of the thighs. During the course of two months we grew somewhat close together. At first I thought They would be resentful of the fact that I graduated earlier like it tended to happen in Konoha. But no, that surprised me. In fact that even embraced it saying something about that 'having the enemy underestimate you will be the biggest advantage that I could have over them. Personally, I don't know if I believe it but I do know how to think myself out of a sticky situation if need be so… I'm not worried. Oh, of course, I also have my team mates right beside me.

Would you believe me if I told you the first time we tried to train it was a complete train wreck? Well, it was…

* * *

 _While we were sparing each other it was relativity easy… I out matched the others at taijutsu and kenjustu while Touma poisoned both me and Shiori. Shiori, caught me by surprise with an intricately woven genjustu…_

Everything fell apart when I pulled out two red handkerchiefs…

" _These are to help us with teamwork. We only have ourselves to spar with because we weren't lucky enough to get guidance from a sensei soo… this is sort of like a game of tag. Two of us will have one of these red flags on us while the other will be tag teamed by the two that duo. The goal of the one who does have a red flag is to get one off of the one that does. Then the spar continues. Get it?" Both of them nodded so I assumed it was alright to continue_

 _Shiori and I were the first to get the flags. While she was good at aim with her genjustu, she wasn't so good at aiming her senbon or shurken…. I got hit at least five times and also since we're both taijutsu specialists we tried to go at it together….. yeah not so good… We ended up hitting each other while I was in a back hand spring and she was in a side kick. It hurt. A lot. While I was down Touma snatched a flag off me and they proceeded to beat each other up in an attempt to get at me._

 _In the end I called a quits and we worked on katas for hours with each other against imaginary opponents until we were all okay to start the game of tag again._

 _Shiori reminded me so much of Naruto it was almost painful. Her addiction to dango was like his to ramen. At times Touma could remind me of Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei… that's it… they did this on purpose just so they can laugh at me._

 _Six weeks in I, the apparent leader even though I don't want to be, stopped us before we started practice._

" _Hey guys come over here a second… I have something to say." Both looked confused and walked over '_ sorry Kakashi-sensei hope ya don't mind me using your phrase' _once they were over here I stood up and looked at them both. "Guys, we've trained hard and grown close together… someone wise once told me something and I wish to share it with you. He said, 'In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.'"_

 _They looked like they were mulling it over then suddenly Shiori rocked up from her seat and then yelled her head off._

" _Ain't nobody's gon' hurt my friends! 'Cause I wont let 'em! Believe me. I wont." Oh god. I saw a 12-year-old Naruto there for a second and I almost cried. Shortly after that there could be heard a loud smack and a 'DAMNIT TEME!' I chuckled… yep sooo much like Naruto._

 _Surprising me yet again for the second time that day it was Touma who spoke up, "That is a good saying to live by, I think I'll try it. Along with trying to fix her vocabulary." He sent a scathing glare to her which went completely unnoticed._

 _At the end of the day we ended up going out for lunch, and dango, together as a small family…. Finally letting my guilt go for a split second._

 _I was going to help my new friends. I was going to help my mother, make sure she lives the long life she's supposed to. And I for sure as hell, am going to help my boys at home…. My plate is much too full and the guilt is choking me.. keeping me on an even shorter leash I usually am but for once, it was nice to be alive again._

* * *

Well that brings us to the present. Strutting in the classroom low key like we're supposed to do it. Absently I noticed that at least half the teams either haven't showed up or are late. We all take a seat in the right corner in the room by the windows. A couple more teams shuffle in and immediately I can tell something about their team coordination, that it's all jacked up. _Dangit! Shiori's rubbing off on me!_

After a few more minutes of waiting the sensei walks in.

"Good morning guys, you've had eight weeks to figure yourselves out. Some with a sensei and some without. I hope you used your time wisely. We will be pairing you up with some chunin to spar as a team and if you pass congratulations, if you don't you'll be sent to the extra training center for more help. Any questions? No? Good. Teams will be called and the testing will begin. Good luck!"

The room was flooded with whispers of nervousness. Every team, except mine of course, was nervous. Soon enough the team names were called. I decided this was a good time to catch on some sleep.

I was jolted awake by a nightmare I couldn't remember but it seemed like it was good timing. Team 8, the team number before us, was just called in. We sat in silence while I inspected a piece of dust on the table. Everything seemed okay, until now.

"Y'guys ain't nervous are ya? Shiori's raspy voice came through to my hearing.

"Dobe. I'm not nervous." Touma, channeling his apparent inner Sasuke, came forward to the challenge.

"Teme. I bet ya-" her voice was interrupted by one of the senseis

"Team 9 please come up for testing." My team got to their feet and strutted down the hallway. Now that I think about it we kinda look like a peacock. Me in the lead and the others flanking me… it was… peculiar, yet a bit comical.

When we got into the testing room there was one long table running from the front to the back in the side of the room with three people sitting behind said table. My guess was that they're the ones judging us. There were two chunin in the center of the room looking as if they'd rather pull teeth than fight wet-behind-the-ears academy students.

"Team 9 consisting of Haruno Sakura, Saito Touma and Yamamoto Shiori. You are to fight this pair of chunin as a team. Defeat by any and all means necessary. Begin."

As soon as those words left his mouth the duo flew forward. Only thanks to my quick reflexes was I able to pull my tanto and block the kunai swiped at my throat. I signaled to my team to start one of our dances. Shiori started layering genjustu over the room, layer by layer. It must have been tedious work judging by the sweat starting to drip down her face.

Meanwhile, Touma and I tag teamed one of the guys who went after Shiori while she was busy fighting in a taijutsu battle with the other. Touma signed for me to go help her because he was going to poison this man

I leapt back and delivered a hard kick of the back of the man who was currently trying to kill Shiori. He looked shocked, to say the least, then angry. He and his partner relocated and exchanged glances. It was clear they were going to take us seriously now.

Good thing they hadn't noticed the genjustu yet because Shiori was still layering it. While the pair were signing to each other, Touma took that opportune time to throw a poison tipped senbon at one of them while I knocked out the other with a burst of chakra through my hand.

Shiori released the genjustu slightly exhausted. Soon after we heard clapping coming from the other side of the room and silently berated myself for forgetting they were there. I was so caught up in the heat of the moment. In real life that could kill me.

"Well done team 9. You have proved ready for advancement. Here are your headbands. We wish you luck in the near future." They handed us out headbands and we were escorted out of the room. From that point we were told to go home and rest because there might be mission callings in the near future.

I did as I was told and went home to my mother. She was home all the time now because the quit her shinobi career after witnessing her husband's death. As soon as I got there I gave her a hug and a quick kiss and told her about my day. She did seem upset about my early graduation but went with it knowing there was no way I was going to back out now.

I ate a hearty meal and was whisked off to bed for another sleepless night overriding the guilt. I tossed and turned lost within my own mind.

' _How am I going to get home and help these teammates of mine?'_ I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached but I just couldn't help it. We were the spitting image of team 7… the warming yet heartbreaking feeling I get with them is intoxicating. I couldn't help but feel relatively home…

Another chapter! Now for the next few days I probably won't be to update as much as I have soo next weekend I should be able … se ya!


	5. Chapter 5

(AN) hey again guys! I'm so glad all you like my story, I'll try to keep my updates as frequent as possible with about 2500 words give or take a few… originally I wanted to do something like 10000 words each update but then I wouldn't have frequent updates. Sooo here ya go!

Ch. 5. Getting there..?

They were right about the mission callings, two days after graduation we were sent on a mission to deliver a message near enemy territory. It wasn't so bad it was just the near constant running made the two a little giddy. I can understand that, it's out first mission near a battle field it would have been nerve-wracking for me too if I hadn't already been to war.

Apparently, our leader, decided it would be best to have a four-man squad. So what do we get? Another teammate. He was the basic reincarnation of the original Sasuke. Going on and on about how only teammates will hold him back. To be perfectly honest, I've never wanted to punch someone so much.

* * *

" _Why don't we introduce ourselves." Me, being the peacemaker I am, tried to reason with this cocky son of a … no not, going to start. Soon Shiori, Touma and I introduced ourselves… and then it was his turn._

" _Name's Riku. I don't have a last name. I specialize in reconnaissance and infiltration. I'm ten years old. You don't need to know my likes and dislikes because I don't need you." Turns out Riku just as much, if not more than a brat than Sasuke._

 _Riku was a kind of short boy. He had nondescript brown chestnut hair down to his shoulders. He wore black pants with a spandex long sleeved shirt. His eyes were white, so much so it reminded me of the Huugyas. It was actually kind of creepy. Except he had a pupil._

 _After that we did 2v2 spars and it turns out that Riku was a horrible teammate. He let his partner get hurt multiple times and didn't stop to help him. He only upturned his nose and sneered. Then it was a 1v1 we all beat him mercilessly into the ground._

" _Listen Riku, were friends now, and comrades. Your life is essentially in our hands and the same goes for us. Something you need to realize is that no matter what we'll be here." Touma, the apparent nice guy, was lecturing Riku. Honestly I wanted to tell him it was useless, but that would go against the first thing I taught them now wouldn't it?_

 _Sighing I got back to work._

 _.._

 _.._

 _The following days weren't… insufferable. I could see Riku was trying hard to make..peace? friends? Who knows… but he was changing his attitude towards us and that's what's important. I learned he likes animals and sweets. He also dislikes spicy food and people who don't follow the Ninja Code of Conduct._

 _He carries that book around everywhere despite being forced to practically inhale it in the academy. Honestly it's kind of amusing, he acts like it's the bible or something. During one of our spars Shiori, on accident, got mud on is book._

 _I don't think I've ever seen anyone, go on as much of a hissy fit as he did. And keep in mind I've seen what happened when someone tore Kakashi's romance book… the thought of that still makes me cringe…_

 _Other than that Riku was slowly accepting us and it was kind of sad and heartwarming at the same time._ _Sad because I didn't know if I'd have to leave them and heartwarming because it made me realize that 1) this isn't Konoha and I may not be able to help my friends there right now, but I can help these guys here and now and 2) I have friends. I'm not so alone anymore…_

* * *

For two weeks straight we did nothing except go on delivery missions and train as a team. Honestly it was great. Riku and Touma hit it off after the former's hissy fit. They could easily sync their fire and wind jutsus. All and all it was pretty good. We were a well-balanced team, we had taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjustu, ninjustu, a poison specialist and an infiltration specialist. I just wonder what they've set us up for, especially since we haven't actually had to fight yet.

Today was nothing special. I got up at dawn, not that there really is one here, and sought out my teammates. I found Shiori at a dango stand with Riku and suggested that we work on a new team formation today. After that I found Touma meditating in one of the few dry spaces here(only because there's a roof) I sat down and meditated with him for a bit until he stood and advised we go meet the team.

We worked on the new formation: the two boys would be backing us up with ninjustu or poison, while Shiori and I made frontal attack with purely taijutsu and some kenjutsu thrown in the mix. We worked on that for hours until we got it down. I had to say it was one of the best, and we did well with it.

Around 8 pm we parted ways. When I got home I could instantly smell the home cooked meal and honestly it smelled great.

"Mom I'm home!" Practicality throwing my shoes off and rushing to the kitchen my eyes went as wide as saucers. The reason was simple. Home. Cooked. Food. We usually just survived off of what little rations were handed out.

My mother turned around and graced me with a smile. "Hey honey. Happy birthday!" Oh that's right it was my birthday… I had that weird intoxicating feeling in my chest again and it kind of made me want to cry.

She made an amazing curry with some teriyaki chicken. It was possibly the best thing I could have ever gotten because it reminded me of when we lived in Konoha in our past lives. This is one of the things that she made often. My foolish self always complained that it was always 'too spicy' or 'too bland'.. I actually starting crying and I hadn't noticed. I guess mom thought it was because he had food and not from an army of memories gushing forward.

As my gift mom made me an absolutely delicious meal.. I decided to save some so I put it in a thermos for later. Also I asked mom to tell me stories about dad. Her tales were always so heart wrenchingly beautiful.

Soon enough, the evening melted away into the early morning hours and I was shown to bed. Being so tired from the day before I fell right asleep only to be rudely awaken by my subconscious… I took some pills and that knocked me right out.

Somehow my team got word of my birthday and we all went out for dango the next day. I think my mom had something to do with this. Shaking my head amusedly I bit into my dango. Not as good as Konoha dango but it's okay.

"Team 9?" There was boy who came up to our table.

"Yes that's us, something you need?" Riku, the first to speak up, didn't even spare the guy a glance.

"Mission scroll. You're needed right now." It kind of makes me angry how we never get debriefed in a kages office. There would just be a scroll with directions on what to do. Touma was now looking as said scroll.

"Another delivery, this time through enemy territory…. We leave tonight, we can either travel west through the mountain ranges or east along the riverside. We have to deliver supplies and a scroll to a base setup." Touma unrolled the scroll and pointed to a map "Look here guys, if we go through the mountain ranges there's more of a chance we can stop for breaks. What do you think?"

"Tha' sounds 'bout right. Good idea Touma." Shiori surprisingly agreed with Touma… nonchalantly, I look at the sky.. just to see is maybe the rain stopped or the pigs grew wings and were doing laps around the buildings. Well…no sign of the apocalypse but just to be on the safe side, I dug my foot into the ground expecting to hit solid ice…well, hell hasn't frozen over either… something must be going on…

About 6 pm I'm home and start packing my travel pack. I sealed 20 senbon, shurken and kunai in to one of my sealing scrolls to makes things lighter. I filled two water canteens with filtered water, the water here is full of chemicals, and packed one while I strapped the other to my kunai holster on my thigh. I packed some non-perishable food rations, which is basically granola bars, nuts and nutrition pills. I also packed vitamins should I not get enough. Taking care to pack an extra sheathed tanto, chakra pills and plasma pill. And finally, The thermos with my mom's homemade curry in it. Just in case.

We met at 7 at the village gates ready to venture forward. Everyone was in their full gear and ready to go. Riku lost a bet so this time he got to carry the supplies there. Few moments of silence to savor the peace, then we flew forward. We had to get there by 6 am if we took the river side if would only take 6-7 hours. Given that we'd be in the clear, which would have most likely not been the case. We opted for the mountainous route. If we move continuously it should take about 9 hours. Since we'll have to be careful and perhaps take a pit stop here and there it should take 10 hours.

The terrain is all overshadowed more than it usually is, since there's never any moon. The giant boulders and some trees make up for the coverage. Even though we're still in our territory, we should still be careful. We don't anyone to spot us headed in the direction of the mountain range. That would mean certain death. With chakra coated feet, so not to make a sound, we sprint from shadow to shadow. Occasionally rolling or vaulting gracefully. It doesn't take us too long to reach the mountains since this is all relativity flatland. Glancing at my watch it only took us 40 minutes to get to the enemy territory.

About two miles away we took a five-minute pit stop. Shiori un rolled the map again just to point out the direct route well be taking and side roots should something happen. We all downed a lot of water and ate a handful of nuts.

In a few minutes we were ready to go. Touma switched off with Riku so he now held the delivery. Sharing a reassuring look all around we took off. This time being a lot more vigilant. We ducked out of sight, leapt into the surroundings and made sure to be even more soundless than we were before. These shinobi are skilled. If we make even the quietest of sloshes of water on the ground or the barest crinkle of leaves, we'd be screwed. Thankfully we didn't have to worry about sent because the rain takes care of that, but still it was best to not even exist at all. That means we have to be soundless, scentless and sightless.

We dashed to the base of the first mountain and using chakra and momentum we hoisted ourselves up, running into the little crevices of the mountain. Wiggling in and out of the nooks and crannies was hard. Especially because we had to keep an eye out for enemy nin.

About two hours in on out little hike, Riku spotted some enemy ninja. It was a good thing we already muted out chakra signature because I'm sure one of them is a sensor nin. It's just the way his chakra feels, like it's so refined it could rival my own. We wait, breathlessly, too afraid to even blink, we wait in the shadows a long a narrow path. We waited for something to go horribly wrong. In the course of fifteen seconds I'm sure each one of my teammates were helplessly imagining what would happen if they even just turned their head. I've experienced this before, and I'm experiencing it now. The only difference is, I'm not fearful for my own death, I'm scared of the death of the only people I dared call my friends.

Nanoseconds felt like minutes, and seconds like hours. But as seconds come they also go. The shinobi pass leaving no trace of their being what so ever. We waited to make sure the coast was clear then proceeded to go up to higher ground. That was close. Way to close. And I don't particularly feel like making my new hobby, going into cardiac arrest.

We looked at eachother and nodded once, the okay to move forward. Much time passed and we were well on our way to the base. We danced in and out of the safety of shadows. It seems like there wasn't a lot of shinobi here… it was kind of eerie considering this high ground was one of the reasons they kept their upstanding.

' _oh well, at least I won't have to pull my hair out even more.'_

6 hours in and I made my team rest. We had about 4 hours left to go and we were more than halfway there. During our rest we simply drank lots of water and ate what we had. We couldn't risk starting a fire so we huddled close together. Two more hours left to go. We'll be a little early but that's okay.

During our break Shiori and Riku slept a little. When it was time to go Touma shook them awake. We readied yet again to take dance upon the night. When the signal was given we soared, making sure to as fast, if not faster, all while being precautionary, to the campsite. I had my suspicions since we encountered those shinobi. Only because they seemed to be the only shinobi up here. Peculiar it was, shouldn't there be more shinobi up here. I've had my suspicions and they only keep growing. But the thing is, what am I supposed to be suspicious of?

For the next 2 hours everything was alright. Nothing went wrong. Shouldn't have something gone wrong right now? Whenever a plan goes by perfectly, there's something either majorly wrong or completely right. Considering who we're up against it's only natural to assume it's gone terribly wrong. _But how?_ How is it wrong? When did it go wrong?

Those words have been floating in my mind from the beginning and aren't receding. I kind of wish that they would, it's making me edgy.

I can't help but imagine dreadful scenarios in which they all die and I can't aid them. Looking at my comrades I can't see if they have any thing like that because, they were trained so well to hide their heart.

2 more hours and I'm borderline paranoia. Nothing has happened. The night was so silent, the only sounds were that of the falling rain. It was horrible. Something is going to happen. Someone if going to pop out of the bushes and kill them. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get them worked up because of me.

We got to the sight. There was no one here. I looked around for any tents, crevasse and caves. About 15 minutes of searching I found them. Walking into the cave where they were situated was hard. we couldn't see and it was a small fit. Once we got in there I had to cover Shiori's mouth before she could scream. They were all dead. Damnit all. I knew something was going to happen.

I heard a small hiss and caught the sight of a bomb we activated by accident. Touma quickly did an earth wall jutsu and we took cover. The bomb went off. We knew others must be coming so after recovering we bolted back to Ame. I heard other bombs that were miles away.

In the distance I see the telltale glow of fire and smoke. That only served our drive to run as fast as possible. I feel two, no three, chakra signatures headed out way. I signed that to my team. We dashed left and right avoiding any and all projectiles. When close enough, I beheaded one of them while I could feel the others go down. I popped a chakra pill into my mouth deciding I'd need it and I was correct. Instantaneously I felt that rush of chakra, that surge of nutrients to be able to drive us forward.

We ran as fast as humanly possible. At one point I was pretty sure my foot didn't even make contact with the ground, just my chakra pushes against it. We came to the edge of our territory.

' _well not so much ours now'_ My brain just _loves_ thinking of the positive.

I can hear the screams. I can see people trying to flee only to be mowed down. Thank god my team was smart. We went around the fray to scale what's ever left of the wall weaving and dodging any stray projectiles. At the top of the wall I look for one certain house. I see it. Its currently on fire.

Rushing over to my house with my team flanking me I look for my mother. Only to find her outside and fighting off any nin who come at her. I send my team to look for their parents. Riku stays and helps me help my mother.

"What about you?"

"I have none." Ohh so that's why he doesn't have a last name either…

"We have to flee!" my mother tells the both of us frantically.

"My teammates come first. Wait here I'll get them." This is somewhat of a safezone, all tucked away in a corner of the village. I feel for my two other friends. They're both not that far away. Shunshining to Shiori, I don't even have to ask, I know what happened. Her house was razed, and it's obvious her parents went down with it too. Latching on to her I Shunshin back to mom and Riku.

"Stay put we'll all escape together once I get Touma." They all nod and fight off the two or three nin that so stupidly rush them.

I found Touma not to far away from here fighting alongside his dad. Well, more like his dad's going down while trying to shield his son and defend himself. Touma's father spots me and stops to tell his son something. I can't hear what it is but judging by his facial expression, it must be painful. Touma just nods briskly and bolts in my direction, never once looking back. Together we lay low, avoiding any and all contact. I would shunshin us but I need to save chakra.

We meet up with the others at last. Taking one minute to breathe as he explained what happened. My mother, god bless her, takes up the motherly role which is usually either Touma or myself.

"We need to flee. Since I was a Jonin I know many ways out of here. Come follow me and lay low." We all nod and follow hurriedly behind her. We scaled the wall again and flew off into the greying sky. Bombs go off but we just keep running. We were halfway to the woods until someone saw us. A team of either chunin or jonin attacked us from all sides, effectively cornering us in.

Shiori trapped one in what must have a terrifying genjustu because not soon after, he slit his own throat. Riku and Touma are doing great. They dispersed all 10 water clones with a combined fire style. After that Touma engaged in a one on one kenjutsu battle. He won but not soon after bile came up and out of his throat, spilling his contents on the ground.

We kept on running to the forest so far nobodies badly injured.

GODDAMNIT! I just had to say that didn't I?!

The mountains blew up. The freaking mountains. Blew. Up. So that's what it was. They were herding people to this clearing to squash them like bugs? Boulders and shards or rock were hurtling everywhere and they were pelting us too. We ducked, rolled, wove and dashed but it wasn't enough. Riku was hit in the head with a rock. I could still see he was breathing. That's good, just unconscious.

I instantly saw the boulder flying at him and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. My mother, my beautiful, lifesaving, mother. My only support. Rushed in and pulled him out of the way. Only for her to be crushed instead. … but then I realized… it was just her left leg that's crushed. I ordered my team to take Riku and run. That I'll meet them there. And damnit just do it because it's a promise!

I was at mom's side. I tore the sleeve of my shirt off and wrapped it tightly on her upper thigh. Then without warning or permission, I swung my tanto and chopped off her crushed leg. Not caring what she was saying I hauled her on my back, my entire body enforced with chakra, and I _ran._ Not just running, I hauled so fast there was mud picking up behind me.

My team mates are calling me over. We made it to the forest but this is no time to stop. We keep running. We're exhausted but and I know we're staggering now, but the border is right there. We need to keep moving forward.

We got across the border with no ceremony. I finally let up to a walk and we staggered forward quite a lot until we just couldn't stand anymore. My teammates and I fell down in a panting, sweaty, bloody mess. But at least we made it somewhere.

Closing my eyes before I even hit the ground I couldn't fathom to think of why my face was bizarrely warm. Cracking my eyes open and I see the sun… I haven't seen such blinding beauty for years. I couldn't hold it in anymore and so I cried, knowing full well if any my teammates were even remotely conscious, they wouldn't hold it against me…

I close my eyes and finally drift off into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

And that's it! Please, please leave reviews on what you want to see in the next chapters. I'm always open to new ideas... I've already started on the next chapter so stay tuned to find out where squad 9 ends up.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN) another chapert.. last one was kinda morbid…. Sorry

Ch. 6 I'm…home?

When I came to it must have still been day…either that or I'm just that delirious from chakra exhaustion and exhaustion. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Remembering exactly what happened I jolted and sat up. I see two out of the four people already awake.

"Well the sleeping beauty finally decided to join the world of the living." Riku.. and I thought I was the sarcastic one.

"how long?" my throat felt raw, like I've been screaming. I don't know how true that it but that's what it felt like.

"Ya woke 'bout a day after we did." Shiori handed me a canteen of water and I drank gratefully.

"Your mom was on the verge of bleeding out. We tied another rope on her leg and bagged it. Touma woke up not soon after and used his magic on it. He stopped the bleeding but she's not doing so well. I think her leg is infected. We don't know how long we were unconscious before." Riku informed me about how the past day went. A little into the story, Touma stirred awake.

We were all hungry so I went hunting for some easy prey nearby. It was easier because we were in the transitioning woods between Kiri and Konoha. I found some rabbets and quickly killed them. When I got back Shiori skinned them and cleaned their carcasses. We all had a hearty meal for the first time in forever. In fact, it was a meal fit for a king judging by the ravishing way we ate.

"I think we should try going to the fire country for refuge." I said aloud to try and voice my thoughts. "there are a lot of towns there, it doesn't have to be Konoha." _Although it would be best.. I need to help my boys! This is my chance!_

"Alright" Touma said looking to Riku for assurance and then to Shiori. "We'll try for any place we could live." After that we grabbed our packs and, mom in my case, and marched on like good little ninja.

My legs were killing me, probably from all that running we went through just days before. I didn't mean to but, I kept lagging behind my group. We walked on for a little while longer, trying to lighten the depressive mood. It was kind of hard after what we've just bore witness too. A couple of times we had to stop so they could empty their contents out in a nearby bush.

Eventually, we made it so a little cave like area for us, so we decided that this is where we'll camp. Touma and Shiori went to go hunt and gather fresh water while Riku and I stayed back to set up camp.

When done with camp, I looked in my travel pack for a food pill. As soon as I found it, I force fed it to my mom so hopefully she'll get a lot of nutrition. She was burning up, and badly too. I realized that she's obviously infected.

"Riku, can you stand guard for a while, I need to take care of her leg." He nodded at me and walked to the little cave entrance. I'm just thankful it's still light out.

I applied a cream to the part of her leg that was still there and tightly bandaged it. Then I replaced the bag that she originally had on her leg. When I was done, I saw Touma and Shiori returning with a few dead fished and canteens of water respectively. We started a fire and cooked the fishes to burnt or _extreme crispiness_ as Shiori defends. There was about five minutes of light left so we drew sticks for night shifts. Shiori chose the short stick and I chose the second shortest. After us, it's Touma and Riku.

We all got in out sleeping bags and thankfully passed out. Well, most of us... I couldn't sleep. All I could think about is how much I messed up in the past and how I'm never going to make those mistakes again. The war started when I was about 14, scarring me for two whole years. It was hard to believe, I only lasted two years because honestly, it felt so much longer. Probably all the time I spent awake while the others were sleeping, carefully planning out new tactics for our survival. It is also probably due to all the bloodshed I've caused and seen. It's probably because I can still hear the caterpillar in my ear from when I was held for an interrogation in Iwa before the war.

* * *

In the morning we cleaned up, ate, and drank a lot of water. Then we went aimlessly through the foliage hoping to spot any sign of civilization. When we were at what I realized must be the boarder, I boldly took a step forward with my mother still on my small back.

"Halt. Who are you and state your purpose." The cold icy tone was enough to put me on guard. Anbu black ops. It has to be. I was about to speak up but thank god my teammate did it for me. I wouldn't have been able to talk properly.

"I'm Riku, the small one is Haruno Sakura, the other male is Saito Touma and the blonde female is Yamamoto Shiori. We're refugees from the civil war back in Ame. This woman is Haruno's mother and we fear she is near death. Please, are there any villages or towns nearby?" huh. Who knew Riku knew how to talk and not piss someone off at the same time?

"I need your age. Your status and how you got here." The anbu appeared above us… I would say in front, but he towers over us it's borderline ridiculous.

"I'm 10, Haruno sakura is 5, Yamamoto Shiori is 9 and the same goes for Touma. We were all chunin and this woman, I do not know her age, apologies, she was a jonin." I was about to say that were genin but no, he was right, if we survived with a confrontation, we were made chunin

"Very well. Follow me." He turned briskly and started walking. None of us struggled to keep in pace with his longer legs.

We starting walking for a long time, seeing everything for the 'first time'.. well for those two, I just acted along so as not to seem suspicious. Touma was 'subtly' taking everything in, while on the other hand Shiori openly gaped. I could tell that the guard was silently laughing at us. My mom's weight kept dragging me down but I bore with it knowing she'd be safe soon. We walked on for a little while longer until our 'escort' stopped us.

"Oi! You're back. And what's this? Are you kidnaping little kids now?!" His teammate appeared before us. She had long purple hair and wore a mask with three red curvy lines on it. Yugao, it had to be. I remember working with her on a mission to Iwa once. It was a simple guard mission but, working with her was nice.

"No! These are refugees that stumbled upon the fire nation's border." Our escort refused vigorously.

"They're children." Another Anbu agent, this time with a bird's mask on. "Why don't you tell us your story and if we believe you, we'll take you back. If we don't, well I don't think I should have to tell you." I guess he was trying to be intimidating?

I steeled my eyes with an icy coldness that no child five years of age should have, and began to tell our tale. They asked questions about us, we answered all of them in the smooth, controlled tone of a ninja.

"Alright kids," Yugao, did I mention she was a bit of a mother hen, accepted us. "It's a long walk, assuming you're all too injured to tree hop or run." We all nodded in understanding, "Bird. I want you to carry Sakura-chan's mother back to Konoha." Bird did as was asked. I was reluctant at first to give her up, but quickly complied after realizing she'd be safe. Not even five seconds after, I was scooped up into what I guessed to be a momma bear hug. Did I forget to mention Yugao had a love for cute things… apparently I fit into that category.

"Ano… shinobi-san, can you please let me down now?" This is mortifying. The kunoichi in question didn't budge.

"Did you guys have a shinobi school for younglings?" One of the curious anbu asked us.

"We had one." Shiori chirped, " Was real borin' though. All they'd ever talk 'bout was the Ninja Code of Conduct." She rolled her eyes for emphasis.

Riku, who was one to defend his kin, "Because we need to know that. That book has the answers when we need it."

"It's a rule book. Not the bible." Trying to be as sarcastic as my child voice will let me. I heard Yugao coo at my childlike adorable ness.

"Same thing." Riku bit back. It wasn't long until we got into a playful banter like we used to. I could still see the pain in their eyes but, at least I know their capable of coping.

Yugao still carried me even though I wanted most desperately to be put down. To hell with it. I'm a child and I suppose I should act like one.

"Ne, Shinobi-san, you have purple hair. It's so pretty." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because it only encouraged her to hug me tighter, effectively cutting off my airway, and coo even louder.

"Aww does little Sakura-chan have a crush?" Touma and Riku practically sang together.

..

..

That was the exact moment I decided I was going to kill my teammates. We tease each other often but this, ohhh yes, I'm going to kill those two. Killing intent basically oozing out of every pore in my body and sliding off in waves. I know they can feel it because they shut up. Yugao, for some reason, finds my knack for violence adorable. Why? Oh, Why couldn't I have been not cute? At least for the moment. Half the time since she started carrying me I couldn't use my respiratory system correctly.

Hmm, maybe being carried wasn't so bad… I shifted a little so I could wrap my tiny arms around her neck and sleep on her shoulder. The last thing I heard, or rather felt, was her chuckling.

* * *

When I came to it, I was still in her arms. I looked around and almost had a panic attack when I saw we were surrounded by buildings.

"Easy does it kid." Trying to pacify me, Yugao pats my back awkwardly. She had her mask off but was still in uniform.

"Where are we?" I think I know but I'm much too amazed to show.

"We are in Konoha, headed to the Hokage tower." She chuckled at my blatant gawking. "Impressive right?"

"You have no idea!" She full out laughed this time

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but I think I do. I live here after all."

"No really, you have no idea. I mean, we've never even seen the Yellow Ball and the Silver thing before!" Tring to be innocent, I think it's working.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, you've never seen the sun? or the moon?" now it's her turn to gawk at me. I nodded when she did. "Well then. Once we get you guys registered, I'll have to show you every possible place."

"Why'dya wanna do tha'?" Shiroi, the ever curious girl she is, asked in place of me.

Without skipping a beat Yugao replies just as easily, "Because you guys are just so adorable!" Now it was their turn to be embarrassed. Ha. Serves them right. We all made it to the Hokage tower without much fuss.

Yugao firmly knocked on the door twice.

A gravelly voice came from inside. "Come in." When we entered, the Hokage was still looking at his paperwork. "Back for a mission report, Yugao?"

"Well that, and we want to know if Konoha is up for any adoptions?"

The Hokage looked up sharply; now that, was something unexpected. I was finally released from Yuago's death grip and fell gracefully to the ground. My team and I lined up in front of him and bowed.

"We are team 9 sir. I'm Sakura Haruno, next to me is Shiroi Yamamoto, after her is Touma Saito and Riku. We are refugees from the civil war in Ame." We stood from our bowed positions. We must have made quite a sight. Four children in torn up, bloodied gear looking dead in the eyes.

"And what might you want?"

"A home if you don't mind. If not just, please let Sakura's mom be healed here and we'll be on our way." Touma spoke up softly not once meeting his eyes.

"How old are you four?" This time he looked to Riku.

"The small pink one is 5 while I'm 10. The other two are both 9." I glared at him for calling me small. Yes, I know I'm small, but a girl can dream can't she?

"But you're all so young." At this the three looked confused.

"But, all'v us got done with the 'cademy at nine. It's not so young."

"You've all witnessed war at a very young age. That shouldn't happen. Tell me children, where are your parents?" His eyes looked sympathetic and practically begging for a good answer.

"All deceased sir." This time Riku looked him dead in the eyes.

"I see." The elderly man took a long drag from his pipe. "You four will be given citizenship here. I'm guessing you four would like to be shinobi still?" With this I nodded. "Very well. We'll have you tested and given rank accordingly. If you betray our trust, you will be hunted, and swiftly taken care of. Now with that out of the way… Welcome to the Hidden Leaf." We gave us all a grandfatherly smile.

I couldn't help it. My child body doesn't control its emotions well; even thought I can. I'm crying but no tears drip down my face; no sound comes out of my mouth. I simply stare at the man who just gave me my home back.

* * *

The Hokage had us sign a crap load of papers then sent us off our way. He was even generous enough to even give us four an apartment, and a small budget we could use for supplies. I was told my mom was delivered safely to the hospital, and is currently under treatment.

With everything out of the way, Team 9 went to check out our new apartment. When we got there it didn't look like much, but I know firsthand that looks can be deceiving. It was a small complex, but that was good. We are also in the shinobi district. I opened the door to our apartment. It was small, but comfortable. There was a kitchen with a table in it. The other side of the room had a couch, next to the couch there was a staircase going up. After taking our shoes off, we treaded upstairs. When upstairs there was a short hallway with three doors.

Behind the two doors across from each other were bedrooms. I opened the third door to reveal a bathroom.

"Sak'ra an' I are takin' tha' one!" She bolted into the slightly bigger room and flopped on one of the beds. There really was no furniture besides the beds. Although there was a window in the middle of the room. I dropped my pack and crashed onto the other bed. Listening to banter of my comrades of who should get the bigger room.

Emotionally, physically and mentally tired, I just crashed asleep.

..

..

I awoke the next day piled in blankets. Looking out the window it was reasonable to presume it was late morning. I closed my eyes and relished in the soft chirp of birds and the hustle bustle of the population that still seems so far away. I was nice. I took a deep breath and-

A loud crash was heard from downstairs along with a, "YOU IDIOIT! YOURE GONNA WAKE SAKURA UP!" … I think that was Touma, but at the same time it kind of had that distinctive deafening ring that Riku has.

I finally exhaled my 'peaceful' breath in the form of a sigh. Throwing off my blankets I stood in a stretch. I walked over to the dresser with a mirror. I stood there for a while, studying my appearance. Ruffling my neck length pink mop of hair, I decided it was time for a haircut.

…wait a second… There wasn't a dresser with a mirror here before…

Another loud crash came from downstairs. Sighing, I decided it was time to see what my team has dome this time. When I got downstairs I saw Yugao silently laughing at the two boys haggling over where the pots and pans go. Of course. Of course they dropped them on the ground. Multiple times. Why? Poor Shiori's next to Yugao not knowing what to do. I coughed slightly announcing my presence. Kind of regretting my decision because all eyes were on me and the room was awkwardly silent. I looked down. I was positive I had clothes on. Oh wait, I do. So? What's the problem?

"Everything okay?" I first looked at the boys, who instantly found their feet the most interesting subject at the moment. I look at my female comrade and she too was carefully inspecting the chipped paint on her toenails. Finally, I look at Yugao who meets my gaze with a sympathetic stare.

"We got a letter from the Hospital this morning. Why don't you go down; I'll accompany you." Dread filling in my gut I simply nodded. I pried on my sandals, which were still disgusting, and walked to the door.

"Do you want to freshen up before we go?" I shook my head. All I wanted was to see my mother.

"WAIT A MINUTE! We're coming! She was like our mom too!" Riku startled me with that sentence. Huh, yeah I guess she was motherly towards everyone here.

I look at with all the thanks I could muster, "Alright then, let's go visit mom." With the reassurance of my team by my side, we marched to the hospital in Ame ninja fashion. Side by side looking apathetic, making sure to keep out eyes as cold and steely as possible. … It was a little hard with Yugao cooing at us.

We made it to the hospital and was ushered to room 308 in the left wing. Straightaway I knew this was bad. The left wing was kept for the critically injured ones. I knew this because I worked here in my previous life. We got to the room. because I was situated between them, I grasped Riku's and Shiori's hands in hope. They squeezed back. My chest tightened and my heart all together dropped down so far I could have sworn I heard it fall on the cement. The door opened to reveal a pale, clammy woman with all kinds of monitors and regulators hooked up to her. There was even a blood bag hanging above her head.

"She's in comatose state. We're trying figure out what's wrong… you see if maybe …" Her words faded off as I just stared in shock at my mom.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." I couldn't take any more of this. I felt the bile rising in my throat. I flew out of the room and to the main lobby in quest of a bathroom. Many of the shinobi and civilians turned to look at me, but I couldn't care less. When I reached the main desk I only uttered one word, "Bathroom?" nonverbally she pointed me the way.

I sprinted in and finally let the bile I've been holding in my throat out. I cried silently since I was finally alone. All together I was in there for about thirty minutes. When I finally fixed myself enough I strengthened my back and hardened my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and in complete calmness and silence I started walking back to the room. Now I had all the shinobi's attention. Well, it's not every day you see a child veteran who hasn't completely lost it yet.

Walking down the hallway I could feel a familiar yet foreign chakra signature. My heart's beating so hard in my chest as if it wants to break its cage and hop away. The tall lanky man turns the corner. His one eye looks curiously to me. I never noticed how tall Kakashi was until I have to actually bend backwards to see him. He tilted his head curiously at me, making his unruly silver hair flop to the other side. I can imagine what I look like. Smeared with blood and dirt from not showering earlier. Clothes that looked like they could have been mauled by a tiger and then took a blood bath. I positively reek of chemicals, blood and sweat. He stopped in front of me and gave me the look as if daring me to ignore him. He was in his anbu gear. Youngest captain before Itachi Uchiah. I look him in his singe eye mustering as much sharpness that I could.

"I thought they stopped training them so young?"

Well, that threw me. "By who you mean..?"

He glares at me; it doesn't affect me at all. "The Council"

"Ah. I just moved here." I tilted my head to the side to imitate childlikeness and closed my eyes in a smile. "We're refugees from the war. Our side lost so we fled."

"So then you're not a trained shinobi?" His eye looks like he's trying to pierce right through me.

"I am."

"What rank?"

"That depends" I can practically feel the air thicken with his worsening mood. Honestly this just amuses me to no end. Never have I ever seen THE Hatake Kakashi loose his cool.

"What rank were you when you left?"

"I was told not to talk to strangers." He looked surprised.

"let's say I'm not a stranger." I had to bite back a grin at the fact that I'm annoying him even more.

"Are ya sure Oji-San? You look pretty odd to me."

"I'm not old, brat!" Any minute more and I'll be dying of laughter.

"Are you sure? You have white hair. Also Denial is always the first stage."

A few moments later I was picked up and squeezed like I hadn't just thrown up. I gaged a little at the swift movement. I will forever deny the yelp that came out of my mouth.

"Kakashi! Are you harassing my little Sakura-chan?!" Yugao was completely frazzled about this.

"She looked suspicious." I could feel his chakra swirl around uncomfortably even though he was trying to put up a cold front.

"She's a little pink haired girl, kakashi. How suspicious could she look?"

"Never mind." He stormed out with a shunshin. Yugao and I met gazes…

…

…

Finally, the dam burst and we completely lost it in laughter. "Nice job kid!" I simply smiled jovially after sobering up. "As fun as it is to piss off Hatake, I think we should get back to the room, hmm?"

"Yeah." I was ready for this. I was going to be there for my teammates and they would be there for me.

In no time we made it back to my mom's hospital room. My team surprised by giving me a group hug… I got that home feeling again, and so I hugged them back with as much as I could. Not much happened after then, we just sat there in silence, reveling in the heart holding peace. By the time we left It was late afternoon.

"I want to show you guys around!" I guess she was trying to relive the tense atmosphere, but it was nice of her. I refused her offer just wanting to be alone for a while. The other three readily agreed. "You remember the way back?"

"Yeah I'll be okay. I'll be at the house."

When I got back to the apartment I could finally breathe that sigh of relief. I looked around, it was starting to get dark so I flicked the lights on. There was a pile of pots and pans on the floor in a heap. That brought a chuckle to my lips. It was like I was reliving team 7 yet again. I was pretty hungry so I looked in treaded to the fridge hoping to find something there.

Pretending I didn't just trip on the heap, I opened the fridge door. Hmm, not much. A few vegetables, a carton of milk, some orange juice and… what's that? I moved the carton out of the way and I saw the thermos with mom's food in it. Cautiously, I opened it expecting to be sporting some extraterrestrial plant life on top, but no. It looked alright. It even smelled okay. Hmm… oh well, if I get sick tomorrow, it's so worth it.

I grabbed a spoon from a pile of silverware on the counter and sat down at the table. Silently thanking mom for the food. I wondered when I would be able to see her smile at me again… I took a bite of my food. It tasted even better than before. This would probably be the last time I can eat her curry. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't help it. I just broke down. My mom was gone. But it was going to be okay. I have my team. I have my wits. And she's not dead… there's still a possibility I can see her again.

Well, at least I have yet to meet Naruto or Sasuke. And the rest of Konoha 12 … yes. Things are going to get better.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN) sooo… she made it home! Now, if there's anything you'd like to see please leave a review! I'll always be happy to hear what you say and take it into consideration! Thank you so much to those who've supported me, especially my sister, Lexiie! Love you! Wellll I don't want to keep you soo, let's get on with the show…

Ch: 7

It's been about a week since we came to Konoha. Some have welcomed us with open arms while others, mostly bratty children, abhorrer outsiders because apparently we've got this undiagnosed disease called cooties. Watch out everyone, don't want to catch it.

The day after we went to visit mom, we all helped to organize our new home. Even Yugao, who didn't have to be there, came for about two hours to help lift some of the heavier things. Not that we needed it, but it was always nice to have company from my previous life, it made things less surreal. So evidently, while I was asleep the night before, furniture was delivered. My team somehow snuck giant pieces of wood and things past my lightly sleeping form. Okay, not so lightly, but you get the point. After everything we had was all organized, Yugao wanted to take us out so we could shop for new gear and clothes.

It was…enjoyable. We all searched for the colors and things we previously owned. I chose black leggings that seemed to have an endless supply of pockets. Black shinobi sandals and I picked out a few long sleeved mesh shirts. For colder weather, I bought long sleeved navy hoodies with extra storage and for the summer a sleeveless navy hoodie with extra storage. The thing I'm proudest of is my new cloak. It's a black with some dark green laid in for the camouflage effect. There's little pockets on the inside for senbon and shurken; the hood is really big so it quite literally dwarfs me.

The boys kind of went for the same effect, but Shiori was, for some indefinite reason, nearly venerating the color bright green. She was almost as bad as Naruto minus the jumpsuits. I found it reasonably amusing and horrendous at the same time. I was torn on what to think so I just blamed it on global warming and the increase of insanity in the shinobi ranks. Anyway, she picked out neon green training tank tops and matching forest green training shorts. Thank god she got black long pants and a long sleeved black shirt for missions.

After we left the shop with all our newly bought items in sealing scrolls, Yugao took the time to show us around for a while. We got familiar with some of the streets near us, but she gave us a map as well just in case. We got home and continued to argue over which should go where for hours until one of our stomachs gave in. It was nice, we all cooked a healthy pot of ramen noodles without being too hostile with one another. Of course Riku managed to burn the first pot. And let's not forget, Touma "unintentionally" poisoned the second, because out of the blue, he thought the white powder was the salt. Note to self: Touma is passive aggressive. Ultimately, Shiori and I exiled the boys to the dining area.

The second day found us roaming the streets trying to get a good layout of Konoha. It was a relativity simple and calm day. We got lost a few times, but meandered our way back somehow. The day came and went so fast it was as if kami pulled the rug from underneath us. Shiori and I served non-poisoned and un-burnt ramen for dinner. It was questionably silent though and when I asked what the matter was, two out of three's response were tears.

Shiori and Touma were the first to break down. Not soon after Riku was silently sniffling along. I didn't know what to say, so instead I dragged them to the couch where we all just had a moment of silence.

"It's jus' so wrong!" She half sobbed that out.

"What's wrong?" I wrapped my small arms around her as she cried into my miniature chest.

"They should be here with us." Touma quietly said. I almost couldn't hear him. Almost…

"Yeah they should be. But they helped us get here. So I think they would want us to be happy, right? Isn't that what parents want? For their children to be happy?" I unknowingly started weeping along with them. Wryly, I questioned if this was like having siblings. Soon the day melted into another evening and we finally felt slightly whole again. While it was clear we would never be the same, it was still pleasant to find some sort of serenity.

By the help of the gods, I finally collected all of my teammates and shooed to bed along with myself. I didn't even have to use a pill since I was emotionally drained, so I simply collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Since I'm usually a light sleeper, I was jolted awake by the muffled screams coming from the door across our room. I threw my blankets and scurried to the boys' room only to find Touma thrashing violently and Riku by his bed trying to pacify him. I vaguely noted that Shiori was standing behind me, but that wasn't as important as Touma right now. I stepped up and touched my hand to his arm, sending a small pulse of pain through him. I kind of felt bad about that since he shot awake, his eyes full of unadulterated fear and panic. I didn't know what to do after that, but I was not expecting Riku to sit down on the bed with him and start humming. I don't know how long we sat there but Shiori started drooping.

"You two should go to bed; I can handle this."

"Aye aye captin'" Shiori finished with a mock salute and a wink in Touma's direction. He softly chuckled at her behavior and winked back. Shiori and I got back and situated in our beds. In a few minutes I could make out that her breathing evened out and her chakra was swirling around in a calm, sedative manner.

I tried to sleep, but in the end gave up. I simply had too much to think about. I sighed and weaseled out of my bed yet again. Grabbing my cloak, I vaulted out the window. I felt a chakra signature spike nearby. _'huh, so he had anbu guards on us to see if we were doing anything… makes sense.'_ Well too bad for them because I wasn't up to anything. ' _Well except the roof'_ I snickered in my mind. That was such a stupid pun that I wouldn't even be surprised if I threw myself off the ledge.

I gathered chakra to my feet and walked up the building to perch on the roof. When up there, I allowed myself to breathe. It was nice, the air here was fresh. It wasn't like in Ame where I could practically feel my lungs failing from all the chemicals. I could feel the eyes from the anbu on me.

"You can come out you know, I'm not poisonous." I oh so daringly confronted the guard who in turn spiked his chakra. Huh, I must have surprised him. Well it's not like you're not there. I heard soft footsteps to the side of me. I looked to my left and there was a boy with a weasel mask standing in all his glory. He had a low pony tail draped down his shoulder blades. I knew instantly who this anbu is. Itachi Uchiah. The future mass murder. That brought up a pressing subject: how the hell do I stop a mass murder?! I know why Itachi did it, and I greatly respect his reasons even though they're definitely warped.

We simply sat while the silence cloaked us. This brought me into a reverie of thoughts; all regarding a certain blonde kyuubi vessel, an emo avenger and a silver haired, mask addicted teacher. I missed them so much and I can only hope that I can be involved with them again.

"So little Kunoichi," He broke the silence with his words, "You gave up your peace as well?"

Wait… _what?_

..

* * *

That's another chapter guys! Hope you enjoy and like always leave a comment tell me what you think and yeah! Have a nice day! Oh also stay tuned to find out what happens next


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT! I went back and fixed a lot of the problems in my story so far so for those of you who have read my content before I'm just letting you know. I didnt change anything drastic! but if you do go back and read it's mostly grammatical errors and punctuation problems**

* * *

Chapter 8: my partner in crime.

It was a beautiful night in Konoha; the moon was full and there were no clouds in the sky. The air was crisp and fresh; the owls are hooting and wolves howling aaaand oh yeah… I managed to meet a serial killer who has just implied that he traveled back in time alongside me.

 _Fun._

"What?" Me, being utterly muddled and all, decided to speak up.

Itachi took of his mask and gave me the patented Almighty Uchiah Death Glare. "I'm disappointed. I thought you were keener than that." He shook his head as to dismiss me.

" _I_ disappoint _you?_ " I rose both my eyebrows to express my irritation and crossed my arms over my chest, almost defensively.

He simply gave me a blank look "Ah."

"You have my most humble apologies oh mighty one. I shall cease to impair your existence with my tainted knowledge." I then finished with my most mocking deep bow. Heh, I was actually kind of proud of my sass.

"You are being sarcastic." It was almost painful to hold back the urge to palm my face. So instead, I settled for an irritated sigh.

"Wow…No wonder they call you a genius."

"Why are you here kunoichi?" Ah, He used the ' _I'm in charge so do what I say'_ tone.

"Do you mean on this roof or…?"

"No." He looks me sharply in the eye, sharingan ablaze, "Why have you traveled back here in time?"

"Ah, that's what you wanted to know. Was it really that hard to ask?" I could feel him roll his eyes at me. "But, as in answer to your question, I came back in order to prevent the 4th great ninja war. And you Itachi-san? Why have you hobbled back?"

"Hn…My baby brother." He stated it as if it were as obvious as the sky being blue. Well I'm confused so the sky must be orange in Sakura's world.

"And that means what exactly?"

It dropped nearly twenty degrees. I was now hyper aware of how deathly silent everything seemed around us. Faintly, the wind blew; I could smell the sweet leafy perfumes mixed with some sort of fast food from the city swaying through the gentle caresses of the breeze. I listened for Itachi's breaths but, they were awfully hushed, I probably would have mistaken him for a corpse, if I were anyone else that is. The night wrapped around us in a chilled blanket, creating the illusion of solitude.

The silence was unpleasantly dense, "I have failed." Until Itachi broke free of our self-imposed captivity. "I have failed Konoha, The Third Hokage-Sama, myself and most importantly my little brother." His velvet voice unbound all of his demons in a single sentence. Well, maybe not _all_... "And what have you to say on the matter Little Kunoichi?"

Well I guess it's up to me to lift off the heavy atmosphere... "Again Itachi-san, please do refrain from being extraordinarily vague. There are a lot of matters within the world…I only wish for you to specify which matter you wish to discuss." My tone took on a teasing mask as I probed him slightly for answers.

In a hiss of annoyance, Itachi asked "Are you always like this?"

"I suppose I am. I mean, I'm always Sakura Haruno." I would have said more but, I was busy fending off a smirk.

"Hn." Oh great, just what I need: Another Sasuke.

The night enveloped us yet again and the canopy of stars pierced our thoughts and effetely hushed us. I laid back on the roof and crossed my arms under my head as a makeshift pillow. As I gaze up as the stars I can't help but imagine about my surrogate family back in the other world.

Curiosity started burning within me so I spoke up. "How long have you been back?"

"Three years." Itachi is now sitting upright with one knee drawn to his chest and draping one arm over it.

"And?" I asked him drawing out the 'a'. To which he gave me a long suffering look. I sighed exasperatedly. "Can't you tell me anything?"

"…Sasuke and Naruto are doing okay."

"Ah progress!"

"To?"

"Getting you to speak more than two words at a time of course!"

"Hn"

…Or not

"Listen Itachi…" I looked straight at the stars noting silently that it had been a few hours and is close to dawn... "I want to know if you're here to help make things better for everyone who deserves it."

"I suppose you could say I am." I nodded in understanding then stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I relished In the way a few of my bones popped, releasing tension I didn't know was there.

"This calls for celebratory dango." Mm I missed Konoha dango. I mean, dango is good everywhere you go, but Konoha dango is unquestionably the absolute best here. Especially at that one cute little tea shop in the corner of the shopping district. Ugh, even thinking of it makes my mouth water.

"The stores would have to be open for that to work." That realization smacked me upside the head and effetely smothered my hopes and dreams. I looked up, and true to his word it was still night… meaning all the shops would be closed.

Damn…

"What time do you think it is currently?" Hopefully it would be close to dawn so we wouldn't have to wait this long.

"About three thirty a.m."

Double damn…

There was no way I would be getting dango right now.

 _Unless…_

"Hey Itachi-san?" He looked at me searchingly to which I kindly obliged him. "Do you remember that cute tea shop with the absolute best dango on the corner?" His eyebrow raised a quarter of a fraction and his head tilted my way. Probably curious as to why I asked such a question he gave me a small nod along with his attention. "Is it still there?"

"I do believe the proper term would be 'Is the shop there yet?'"

I ticked my tongue in annoyance. "Same shit."

He chuckled lightly at my exasperated response. "To answer your question, yes the shop is there. Why are you asking?"

My mischievous side is bubbling at the thought. "Well Itachi-san, Wouldn't you say were both highly skilled ninja?" He sighed almost inaudibly at the slyness laced in my tone but, he gave a nod nonetheless. "And wouldn't it be easy for two highly skilled, highly trained Shinobi with years of experience under our metaphorical belts, not to brag, to squeeze into the shop and get some dango before the day? I'd leave money of course…"

Itachi deadpanned. "You're suggesting breaking into and robing a store."

"We would most definitely not be breaking into or robing the place. I suggest picking the locks that way we don't have to break anything and leaving money is paying for it! So we would not be robing the pace."

"It would be wise to leave me out of your shenanigans."

"You don't want dango?" OH he's gonna come. We're partners now.

"I'd prefer it without the aftertaste of theft." Wait. Did Itachi…just make…a joke…?

"Certainly! But, the strong I-paid-for-it flavor surpasses that one."

"What are we, ten?" His exasperation with a hint of desperation was clear in his voice

"You are! I'm only five right now." I chirped back with my jovial voice and an eye smile, just to enhancement it. "Don't you want sweet, chewy, paid-for dango? It's really good."

* * *

About five minutes later the duo was seen running across rooftops in the direction of the tea shop.

..

..

The air was whispering around us as we ran. I couldn't be more excited. Dango! We're getting dango! Konoha dango no less. I feel like royalty. Somebody kiss my ring.

"I can't believe we're doing this." He sounded tired but I could tell he was somewhat excited. My only reply was a smirk and a wink.

We reached the shop in all our ninja glory. So we basically landed on the roof without even a thud. I stalked over to the edge and signed to Itachi that I have located the entrance and in the processes of securing it now. He just gave me the dullest look anyone has ever given me. Probably because I'm treating this like super important, ultra-dangerous S-class mission. When in reality we were just stealthily purchasing dango at odd hours.

I dropped down to the doors and started molding chakra on my fingertips, ready to cleanly break in. That's when I noticed that this door was electronically alarmed.

I looked Itachi in hard in the eye "We're going to have to get in another way. This door is armed." He rolled his eyes skyward at my serious tone.

"Am I really stuck with you?"

"Let's go agent grump. Look there's a vent over there."

"And how do you plan on getting in through the vent? It's too small. Just take the window." Aha! I got him to cooperate with me.

"Ah there is, but the windows would be armed too. Our safest option is the vent. I'll go in, unlock the system and unarm the door so you get in. That's when you grab the dango and I'll leave the money. Understood?" I tell him in my well-practiced commander tone.

"Why are you acting like this is a mission?"

"Don't be so sour this is a mission Itachi-san."

"The Hokage would not administer a mission in which we had to break in and steal dango."

"It's a self-appointed mission. Are you ready? Or are you going to squander over minuscule decisions like a teenage girl over there?" I stood, cocked my hip and crossed my arms at him.

He sighed and shook his head a me. "You make no sense."

"I am under no obligation to make sense to you Itachi-san." I gave him my sweetest smile. "Anyway, I'll be headed in now."

That being said, I walked back over to the edge of the roof. Attaching myself with chakra, I crawled to the vent and started loosening the screws with a kunai. Once the vent was down, I slid inside, careful not to displace the loose screws. I heard the vent close shut and figured Itachi just closed it for my sake. There was another vent grate that led to inside, so I carefully removed that one too and like a shadow, I sank silently to the ground.

The place really was as cute as I remember. There were six tables in all scattered around the room and four corner seats. There were still even a lot of potted plants, and a shoji door that led to the kitchen.

I made my way to the entrance door and knelt before it to examine the alarm. Oh… this wasn't an electric alarm… It just resembles one. Heh…oops. Hey at least there was a trap set up so my efforts weren't all a waste. I carefully dismissed the traps and opened the door where Itachi stood. Gracefully he walked in and looked at me. I just winked at him and scurried to the cash register to slip in some money. I looked up to signal Itachi that my job was done only to find him nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, someone placed a soft hand on my shoulder and it took me all the restraint I had to not turn and kill said someone. I twisted to see Itachi looking at me with a blank face while holding a full paper bag.

Aha! We have the dango. Mission complete. Well…almost. I shoed my partner out the door before I rearmed it. With all the original traps in place, I sank back into the shadows to the vent. Once I slithered in, I put the grate back in place, and very carefully, I screwed in all the screws without so much as a scratch. Once I was satisfied that all the evidence was gone, I maneuvered my way back to the exit grate. I couldn't fit my arm through the grate to unfasten the screws so I was pretty much stuck here…That is, until Itachi took pity on me and got me out.

We shut the grate and went on our way to enjoy some amazing dango.

* * *

Now it was almost dawn when we reached my roof again to settle down. We both sat in silence nipping at our dango.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" I asked Itachi in a soft tone. It was no longer a sharp silence, but rather an easy and kind air passed in-between us.

"If we work hard enough at it."

"Then let's work harder than we ever did before. Naruto, Sasuke, kakashi and everyone else don't have to go through what that did in our time. I may not be the strongest or the smartest and I am most certainly not the wisest but, I will be the one that tries the hardest. Well…besides Naruto of course."

He chuckled at the end. "Indeed little kunoichi."

"Ugh! Will you stop calling me that? I. Am. Not. Little." I yelled at him, positively seething with anger. He stopped mid bite to give me 'The Look'.

"You barely reach the tops of my knees." Okay, now that was an exaggeration and he knew it! I'm as tall as his waist.

"I'm not that short! And it's not like you're one to talk! You're barely 4'5!"

"That's because I drink milk every day. You need milk so your bones will be stronger and grow faster. Did someone not drink their milk?" He's downright teasing me. Well…it's not like I'm any better… but still! This is my height he's offending.

"Not like we had any in Ame." With a touch of anger, I retorted back.

"Ah." Ugh… again.

With that being said…er…grunted… Anyway, we decided it would be best to eat our dango in peace. I sat back with one arm to support me while Itachi simply say cross-legged. The stars were fading now and the deep purple started trickling into the atmosphere.

I was munching on delicious dango for a while, until I suddenly had a thought, "Sooo, who else got screwed over because of this time travel thing, or was it just me? I'm going to be mildly upset if it was just me." I went back to my lovely dango before giving him my undivided attention.

"I think it was just you that ended up somewhere else." He looked up, pondering for a moment. "Did you somehow make the voice angry at you? Somehow, that makes sense." He ended with a sigh and a shake of his head.

I glared at him for a moment, willing him to suddenly combust. After waiting for a moment, just to make sure I didn't suddenly get a doujustu, I sat up straight, held my hand in front of my face and held my finger in the air as if trying to point out my rightness. "I did no such thing. I merely stared the truth." Itachi only deadpanned at me. "It's not my fault the truth hurts! Do you want me to go back and give her first aid?" He actually sighed this time. Woohoo… I actually got a reaction.

"I'm not surprised."

"Aww that's no fun. I'll have to try harder next time.

"Don't." He looked at me with a hard gaze before lightening up. "Although, my clan seems to be more trustworthy. They are not planning anything as far as I know." I nodded in understanding.

The sun was almost fully above the horizon now. It was quite a beautiful sight; the bright yellow blazing sun looked like it was emitting off orange in a way that It faded into purple. About five more minutes I heard footsteps coming from in the house.

 _Looks like they're finally up._

With the chakra signatures buzzing in the house like busy little bees I still just sat relaxed, Until one of them started fluctuating in slight panic. Huh, I guess they've found I'm missing…took them long enough. I didn't want them freaking out, so I spiked my chakra to let them know I'm out here. Soon enough a shock of brown hair popped out from the window.

"Damnit Sakura!" He yelled at me even so early in the morning. Ugh… boys. "Why are you not in bed?"

I simply deadpanned in retaliation. "Ah Riku. If it isn't the air over my wings."

"Sakura, it's supposed to be, 'the air under my wings'" He finally stood on the roof with me and he slanted his hip.

I smiled brightly at him, "It would be if you were any uplifting!" Next to us, Itachi snorted lightly drawing attention to himself.

Riku finally found his shoes to be very interesting. He's probably just embarrassed he didn't notice him before. Then when he looked up, his eyes were full of inquiries begging to be answered.

"Riku, this is Itachi, the anbu stalking us for the night." Said anbu rolled his eyes.

He looked at us for a while, apparently suspicious of our stalker. "Where did you guys get dango?" …or maybe he was just suspicious of out snacks… I simply sweat dropped.

"From a store, of course."

"When did you guys go? Or where precisely, I highly doubt any would be open at this hour." I looked a little guilty and sheepish when he said that. "Oh please don't tell me."

I looked at him and cocked my head. "Tell you what, Riku-chan?"

He meekly sighed in surrender. "Never mind. I just know you're guilty of whatever you did. Anyway, I came out here to tell you that Yugao-nee should be stopping by this morning."

"Oh she is?" I asked in surprise that quickly morphed into anger. "Why didn't you say so sooner!"

"I couldn't" He threw his hand in the air and shouted.

"Nonsense. Let's go." And with that I turned on my heal and strutted to the window. But, not before I called out to Itachi. "It was nice talking to you anbu-san. Perhaps we will meet again."

He only gave me a small nod. One may thing he's simply dismissing me, but I know for certain he's saying yes, because we know the truth. Because, we have a definite mindset on how we want things to be.

* * *

oookay! that's it! i hope you like it and please let me know in the reviews on what you think and what you want to see! I'm happy to listen!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see you down below!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Peculiar Uchiah and the tests

When Yugao showed up at our doorstep with an armload of books, we got a little concerned. Especially a certain blonde who despises reading with a passion…

"Hey little ones!" she greeted us just as cheerfully as always. Today she was wearing the standard shinobi gear so not to stand out…much. "Hokage-sama wanted you to study the history of Konoha for a test. It's mandatory for all genin to know. You guys are clearly above genin but, you don't know our history and ninja rules. Soooo…" She trailed off a bit just to drop the large stack of books on the table inside. "These are all for you to study on!" She positively beamed at us.

"How r'we sup'oded ta know dis in a day?" Shiori, our ever studious friend, was about to either go into panic or shock. It's quite interesting…

Yugao bopped her on the head slightly. "Did I say in a day? No. I didn't. and don't worry guys, Hokage-sama just want's the important stuff memorized by next week."

Touma spoke up next while our blonde friend sat rubbing her head. "That should be easy, we can all learn fast."

"Oi! Speak fo' ya self teme!" Outraged, Shiori shook her fist at us.

It wasn't long before Touma retorted, "Dobe, I am speaking for myself." It was then our hotheaded blonde tackled Touma out of fury. The remaining three of us at the door watched in awe as the two of them rolled over to the kitchen area shouting incoherent insults at each other. The embarrassing thing is that the door is still open…and there are people watching my team interact. Sighing I ushered in Yugao in and shut the door.

Yugao had started chuckling at our antics now. _Great_. "Oh and you guys should get out and look around. It's not good to be cooped up in the house all day."

At those words Shiori perked up "GUYS! Let's get dango!" She stood from where she was trying to strangle her teammate and hopped up and down excitedly.

Riku interjected quietly, "I think I saw a barbeque restaurant"

"I'm okay with either" Touma, still on the floor, stated his opinion.

"Hmm, I think I'd rather find a training ground." I turned my head to Yugao "Do we have access to them yet?"

"Of course hon! I can drop you off at one and take the others to they're desired places" she smiled at me like a mother would. That thought kind of made me blue. I nodded at her in agreement.

"Thank you Yugao-nee" And now she's cooing… great. I really wish she would get over it…

* * *

I was dropped off at training ground 34. So far there were a few trees where there was more of an open spot, and the grounds also had forest areas.

Thinking the areas with more of a clearing would be better for my tanto and taijutsu training, I sauntered over there, confident in myself. Once I got to my little clearing, put my pack down by a tree and started stretching out. When I was satisfied with my loosened muscles, I began my warm up; I did 50 sit-ups, push-ups and crunches.

Finally, ready to begin my actual training so I unsheathed my tanto, head it in front of me, closed my eyes and breathed deeply, then I started my dance. My legs spread under me to balance my weight while I swung horizontally left. I quickly ducked and pivoted a half step so I could slice vertically upward at an invisible enemy. Adrenaline started rushing my system and my limbs went into a flurry of moments, starting slow and slowly accelerating. My skin finally broke sweat, but my mind was far too gone to notice.

 _The enemy was rushing us, bringing absolute hell with him._

My slices and jabs sped up a little.

 _I turned around and saw it. More than half of the shinobi allied forces were dead._

My eyes are unfocused and my aim became more precise while my slashes became more violent. Sweat started pouring out of my body and all I could see was _him._

I hoisted my body in the air, lashing out with a ferocious kick while my tanto stabbed deep into the heart of an enemy that was not physically there.

' _He_ killed and tortured my friends in hell.'

I laced my hands together in a fast pace seal for a water bullet jutsu.

' _He_ raised hell from the ground and threw it onto us.'

The bullets shot from my mouth and made large craters in the ground. I continued with my assault on midair.

' _He's_ the reason I'm currently living hell on earth.'

I spotted five enemy ninja on the ground my mind is in. I turned and shoved a kunai deep into one's skull, embedding in his brain, warm red liquid and chunky bits came gushing forward as a result. I rolled out of range of the fire user's attack and swiftly hacked off his head. It rolled to my side at an impressive speed, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Two were down, three were left. I let a vicious snarl implant itself on my face while I took the time to smash one of the guy's skull. A spray of blood, brain matter, bone bits and eyes were all that was left on the ground and myself. After that, I let my tanto fling with enough rotation to cleanly cut off one man's torso. The legs stood straight for a second until they toppled onto of the dead man's chest. One more left. With no weapon in hand, I stalked up to him. He was too frightened he couldn't move. I used that to my advantage to pounce on top of him and break his neck. His death was the least gory.

I stepped back to admire my handy work and then I realized that this was all in my mind. Sighing I walked back to my tanto and plucked it from the ground, fully ready to fight the demons in my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and readied myself yet again. My blade swung with a stealthy hiss as I chopped the air in two. I closed my eyes and drowned myself in thoughts for the second time.

' _He's_ the reason Naruto and Sasuke are probably dead, if not dead than living hell in that realm.'

The light bounced off my blade in a deathly beautiful gleam. I twirled and ducked. The result of that would have been a fatal slice across one's chest. All I could think about was Naruto and Sasuke and my dearly beloved friends who are not in this world anymore. While they are technically here, they're not actually _here._ I will _never_ be on team 7 again and I think that's what hurts me the absolute most. Thinking about all the blood and violence only served to make my assaults more intense.

'But hell, it's not like I could stop him.'

That thought had me weak. I sank to the ground a sweaty, sticky mess. I lay there for a while, simply looking at the vast sky above me.

…Then I heard clapping…

I shot up in a defensive stance, but what I saw was a boy. He was about five foot and had short, dark, messy hair and large, obsidian eyes. He must have been about 14. He held his hands in front of him as the universal 'I mean no harm' sign. I didn't see him as an immediate threat, so I lowered my guard.

"Nice moves ya got there!" He flashed a brilliant smile and held both thumbs up in the air. "But, you're so small." He cocked his head and placed his chin in his hand in thought. "Are you a prodigy or something? My little baby cousin is one so, I figured you were too."

I stiffened at his words, partly because he was right, but the main reason for my tense posture is trying to hold back on my sarcastic comment that probably wouldn't make a good first impression.

His curious expression melted away and quickly was replaced with one of self-satisfaction. "Aha! I was right!"

Not wanting to speak to much in case of sass, I only present him with an Itachi-patented-grunt. "Hn."

He all but deflated. He let out a loud groan and sank his face in his hands. "Awww you guys are really alike! Oh hey! Can I ask a question?" He's like an excitable puppy…

I simply nodded my head. "Is your ha-"

"Yes. It's natural." I said in a hiss, because I know full exactly what he was going to say. He bobbed his head up and down excitedly.

"So then chibi-chan…" I seethed in anger at that comment. "what's your name?" ah, well I guess I can't really hate him or attack him…

"Haruno Sakura. You?" if he was excited before, he's certainly _elated_ now.

"Uchiah Shisui at your service!" An Uchiah? So then his _little baby cousin_ must be Itachi … ooh I'm going to hold this over him…

"I highly doubt she needs any service; she can take care of herself just fine." Itachi decided to show up out of nowhere.

"Ah! Little cousin! Meet Haruno Sakura!" I'm currently watching the exchange between the two and they seem like good friends. I know Itachi isn't any kind of friendly with anybody, but I suppose Shisui is an exception.

"I already have." At this he looked confusedly between us.

So I answered his unasked question. "We met last night. It is nice to see you again, Itachi-san." I bowed in respect towards him.

He gratefully returned the action. "likewise Sakura-san."

Trying my best to be polite, I gave him my full attention. "Have you been well?"

"I have" He dipped his head slightly at me.

There was an awkward silence.

"Awww man! You never tell me anything little cousin!" I quirked an eyebrow up at Itachi who only rubbed his forehead in response. He looked up at me from where his head was planted in his hands so, I looked at him with a sly smirk at my face.

"It was nice to see you again Itachi-san. It was also nice to meet you Uchiah-san." I bowed lightly. "But, I'm afraid I must be going." I gave a little bow two the two of them and turned on my heel.

"Haruno-chan!" I looked up slightly to see Shisui frantically waving his arms back and forth. "Let's meet again! I really am curious about you!"

I sent him a scathing glare, "If this is about my hair color, water jutsu won't work." He threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. Once he was calmed down enough, _honestly what was so funny anyway_ , he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and shook his head.

"I'm curious about your skills. Obviously you're not like other brats." Great. I go to train and end up getting another Uchiah on my ass. I couldn't tell if my eye was twitching from annoyance or weariness.

I nodded and went on my way. But, before I did, I turned back to my red eyed companions and shouted, "Tell Yugao-nee that I'll be at the hospital!" And with that I fled out of the grounds and onto the crowded streets. Not that that helped to hide me, in fact I stood out like a beacon among a sea of black, brown and blonde heads.

* * *

I reached my destination and slowed down to a civil pace; people don't like ninjas crashing through the halls already occupied with injured patients. I made a beeline for my mother's room and stopped dead right before it. My nerves were sinking coldly to the bottom of my life force. It physically hurt to take a deep breath. This is my mother, she's in pain. I could have helped her.

It took me a solid two minutes to get everything to stop hurting as much. It's like someone injected morphine only to my emotions. Anyway, I stood tall and opened the door.

My mom was the only one inside, and it ruined me to see her hooked up the only things keeping her alive for the moment. Her breathing came in shallow pants which I knew she was fighting hard for, and her only leg was held up in a sling. I don't remember her breaking it, but if she did something with her hip, it might be a reason to sling her leg. Her long blonde hair was a stark difference compared to the maddening white sheets.

I took a seat on the plastic chair beside her bed and laced my fingers together in front of my face. I honestly couldn't help but think of what had gone down on that day.

My team, my mom and I were trying to get out so we were most focused on that. But, now that my life isn't in peril right now, I can remember every detail lividly. I can remember the rubble that looked like mere crumbs beneath our feet as it rolled and crunched. I can see people and buildings being razed down as if bodies and bricks were made of glass. I can smell the burning skin of some people, the stench of urine and feces from the dead bodies and the acidic odor of vomit from people that couldn't keep it in any longer. I can hear the battle cries and the sobs of the people who dangling in between life and death. I can hear the soft pleas for water and help. I can feel the scorching, red blood that gushed on me whenever I cut somebody down, and the rain that was constantly pouring down, as if trying to wash it all away. I can still feel the adrenaline that made my movements shaky and decreased my chances of survival. I knew I should have stayed calm like I normally do, but I was not expecting to get so attached to this group of people.

I look straight up at my mom and instantly my heart melts. I forgot to bring her flowers…

I did a once over of the room and found some paper. When I attained that paper, I started making delicate folds and creases. Soon enough I could see my creation, a gentle origami flower made special for my mom.

"Hey mom sorry it's been a while. Well, we've made it to Konoha… listen mom, I'm sorry. I'll try my hardest okay? Just for you, I'll try my hardest. Okay mom?" I could feel myself crumple as easily as a wilted leaf. The trick is just to not let it show on my face.

I sat down on my chair for a while simply looking at my mom. I had nothing I could say, and anything I would think of just got clogged up in my throat and failed to come out.

My ears perked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey kid, there were two ankle biters telling me that you went to the hospital." Yugao came and pulled a chair up next to me. "How do you know Itachi freaking Uchiah?"

"She detected me while I was guarding the new recruits on the roof." A velvety rich voice came from the window area at the left corner of the room.

…why is Itachi in my mom's hospital room?

"Aaaaaand theeeen, I just so happened to stumble upon a little _naturally-colored_ pink haired girl at the training grounds."

…why is Shisui in my mom's hospital room.?

Yugao was nodding in understanding. I was about question why these people are in my mom's hospital room a new voice comes and joins the fray, "I had a message for Itachi-kun to give to sakura-chan for me, but I thought I should give it to you four at the same time."

…Why is the Hokage in my mom's hospital room?

"Tell us wha?" Shiori and her raspy voice decided to just waltz in with thing one and thing two trailing behind her.

"Alright," I stood from my uncomfortable hospital chair, "Am I the only one concerned that everyone is just popping up in my mom's hospital room?" I glanced around to find that everyone had identical looks of amusement, some more than others. "Did you guys rehearse this or something?"

Sarutobi started chuckling then. "It was mere coincidence. Now children, let's go to my office. There are matters of importance we need to discuss." With that, he stood in his kage regalia and flowed out of the hospital room, a strong sent of antiseptic trailed after.

* * *

We stood shoulder to shoulder…or shoulder to waist in my case…in front of our pending Hokage. The seemingly frail old man sat before us as he took a long drag from his pipe. He scrutinized us for a while before settling kind eyes on us.

"I trust you've gotten settled in here?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Riku spoke up to the kindly old man. "Although it certainly different then Ame."

Hiruzen hummed around his pipe. "How so?" Touma started listing off differences.

"The sun is beautiful. In Ame, the sun never came out."

At this the Hokage was intrigued. "Never?" He parroted

"Not once." Riku confirmed for him.

"The air smells great and it doesn't have any toxins contaminating it." I stated as I looked to the window.

"I don' see any piles of dead bodies burnin' here. An' nobody's openly killin' anyone." Well, that's one way to put it Shiori…

The air got tense after that, it's almost as if someone chilled the atmosphere itself while Shiori remained blissfully unaware.

The old man coughed slightly to draw our attention back to the present. "Well, I'm glad you like it here. Now to get down to business," His friendly exterior shed off some showing his professional side. "I would like to test your abilities. You will be given a written test to gauge your intelligence today. The test consists of ten questions and it will start with easier problems first and gradually get harder as you go. Don't worry about finishing the assignment, this doesn't count as anything this is merely to find out where you are. Tomorrow There will be another test, but I cannot tell you what is going to happen, that is entirely in the hands of the jonin who will administer it. The following day is the same. Is there any questions?" Three out of four of us nodded, but the one who didn't spoke up.

"Do we 'ave ta be like, supa smart" Shiori looked at all of us with extreme worry in her eyes.

Touma, the usually silent one, pitched in next. "Dobe, you do have to be very smart or you'll end up dying from things like basic wound care."

"Ignorance 's bliss teme!" our resident blonde shook her fist in rage.

"No dobe! Ignorance is the leading cause of death!"

"No, being killed is the leading cause of death, teme."

They went back and forth, displaying bad teamwork in front of our new kage. I sighed and shook my head at them.

"Ne, Hokage-same?" He looked at me with piercing eyes. "When are we going to be tested?" Everyone was quiet now, equal parts scared and excited, but mostly anxious. I however, am not worried. All I can think about is my mom and how I've messed up.

"Right now if you're up for it."

Riku answered for us, blatantly ignoring Shiori's pleas of no. "We're ready Hokage-sama"

"Alright then children, the jonin behind you is named Ibiki Morino and he will administer the written test." My teammates jumped slightly at the man who seemingly steped out of thin air. I carefully schooled my featured and remained impassive.

"Come." Was all he said before he turned on his heel and glided out. We all took a meaningful look at each other before nodding in assurance.

Off to take the test we go…

* * *

And that's a wrap! Man I'm excited you all like this so much! Can you please do me a HUGE favor and tell me if you feel like this is going to fast or too slow? It really would mean so much! I know I am new to writing fanfiction and this is my first story so it would honestly help so much for your opinions on how I should develop the characters and the story. Oh but I really want to make the point that this isn't a Sakura x Itachi.


	10. Chapter 10

0

Ch10: testing…

In all honesty, the tests aren't hard. True to the Hokage's word, there were ten questions; each question ranging for different levels of intelligence. The first question is basic algebra, followed up by the second one. I feel like Shiori might have some trouble with those ones.

Shiori. She is by no means stupid, she just has a problem when it comes to letters and numbers. I have the feeling that she happens to be dyslexic, but I can't do tests to prove it. She is very logical in battel and has a wide variety of certain smarts, but math isn't one of them. She could tell you the difference between nightshade and Rhubarb down to the chemical properties, but she can't tell you the difference between 1010 and -1100.

Now Touma on the other hand, is extremely smart and has the ability to calculate any sort of numbers problem at the drop of a hat. His problem lies in experience so he has the tendency to doubt himself and hesitate.

Riku doesn't have super smarts or anything, but he isn't bad at math. Mostly he just needs to see it written down to be able to figure it out, so I have faith he'll do fine.

We are all sitting at a desk separated from each other while being watched carefully from three chunin's and the proctor. Said proctor is currently pacing slowly in front of us seeming intimidating. I just stayed impassive as I answered my questions rapidly. The rest of my team didn't seem bothered by him either; they simply wrote down their answers as well. Shiori looked like she was shaking a bit, but I highly doubt that's from Ibiki and his pacing.

The next few questions gave us scenarios in which we had to describe what we had to do.

 _ **Question 3: Your team is attacked for an unknown reason by shinobi from another nation. What do you do?**_

 _ **Answer:**_ **Capture unknown shinobi and hold him for questioning. If shinobi has teammates, use one as a hostage to gather information from teammates. If shinobi is alone and refuses to give information, use a genjustu. If tactics do not work resort to physical pain. First cut off his ear. If tactics do not work, take out one eye. If tactics do not work cut off a finger. Proceed with this until target dies or relents the information.**

This is the standard interrogation way in Ame.

 _ **Question 4: You traveling with your team at top speed on a path in the woods to reach your destination that is approx. 50 meters away. You sense foreign shinobi up ahead. In front of you, your path splits off into three sections. The right path leads up to a mountain trail while the left goes down into an old mine shaft. The straight path leads to foreign shinobi, but stays straight. Keep in mind you are on a time limit and you have one hour and thirty minutes left. What do you do?**_

 _ **Answer**_ **:** **I would lead my team off the path to the right of the straight path. Not leading them onto the mountainous trail, but instead through the woods close enough the straight trail, but not so much so that the shinobi would bother us. It is possible for my team to travel mountainous trails in remarkable speed, but it would not be wise to push them too hard. We should be able to make a large semi-circle around the shinobi before heading back on the path.**

Huh, this was kind of like my chunin exams, but at the same time not really because I actually know the answers now. I'm sure the others can answer this too, I have faith in them.

The next question gave us a coded message…

 _ **Question 5: You are trying to get into an electronically guarded room using the passcode. There are ten digits required for this passcode and they are arranged like this: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**_

 _ **You are given the following as a clue: (Bh-S) (N) (Se-Ti) (N-H-H) (H+H+H) (Pm+H) (O)**_

Oooookay… This is confusing even for me… this definitely wasn't on my chunin exam. So what do these letters represent? Do they represent the placement they have in the alphabet? If so then Bh= 29. N=14… But wait, that doesn't work. There's only one space for N. Hmm… Why is there one capital letter and then a lowercase letter. It seems to follow that rule too, besides when there is only one letter. It reminds me of the periodic table. The only problem with that is its letters not numbers. Maybe the letters look like a certain number?..

 _Wait_.

Just wait a second.

The Periodic table does have numbers: the atomic number! There is also the atomic mass, but I think it's safe to guess the atomic number.

Kami I'm an idiot… so let's see… is H = Hydrogen and the atomic number for Hydrogen is 1 then that makes the fifth number three.

_ _ _ _ _ _ 3 _ _ _ well there's one. I hope this is the correct scheme… Well I'm going to go with it.

 _ **Answer:**_ **9** **1** **7** **1** **2** **5** **3** **6** **2** **8**

 _ **(Bh-S) (N) (Se-Ti) (N-H-H) (H+H+H) (Pm+H) (O)**_

 _ **Bh=Bohrium Atomic Number=107**_

 _ **S=Sulfur Atomic Number=16**_

 _ **107-16 = 91**_

 _ **I did this to find all numbers.**_

I am a little unsure of my reasoning, but all of my calculations seem correct and they all appear to fit nicely. I'm not so confident in the others on this question. It took me a while to remember all of the atomic numbers. Thank kami that we aren't on a time limit.

The next question was testing us about angles, and how we throw kunai when the wind blows at a certain speed.

I quickly zipped through these questions to wrap up the test. When done, I turned my paper over and glanced at my team. Touma, as expected, was done. Riku was, guessing from where his pencil on the paper was, almost done… and Shiori, well she's…getting there…

I got bored of waiting, so I started doodling on the back of my paper. It was a little stick figure. And just to prove I could draw, I gave my stick man a shadow.

I glimpsed up from the paper to find that Morino Ibiki was looking intently at me. Silently, I placed my pencil horizontally down on top of my paper and met his gaze evenly. I even took it one step further by raising one eyebrow. For a while I worked under him in my past life so I'm not even shaken. I mean, he is a pretty scary guy, but once you get to know him, it's like it changed him from a giant grizzly that will kill you for so much at breathing in his direction to just a slightly annoyed bear that will growl at you but won't actually bite.

One of the chunin that have been watching us, strutted up to me and took my paper up to the front desk. It was soon joined about five minutes later with another paper, so I assume that Touma finished his. All this time Ibiki and I have not broken eye contact. It's actually kind of weird. I know he's just trying to get me to crumble, but I simply refuse.

The next thing I noticed was that Riku was not writing frantically. And Shiori… she was still getting there. If anything, I think she could have answered the thing about the coded message is she figured out that it was the table of elements. She's definitely smart enough, but she doubts her own brains.

The proctor had to look away momentarily to read the papers that were presented to him. Soon enough Riku added his paper in and we were all waiting on Shiori.

I looked over to her to see that she was now scribbling hysterically… kami help whoever it is that has to read her godawful handwriting.

Oh wait…that would be Ibiki…haha instant karma…

Now that she's finally done writing, she waltzed up to the proctor, either unaware or unaffected by the killing intent he secreted and placed her test confidently on the table. From the looks of it, it doesn't look completely finished, but at least she's proud of what she was able to get done.

* * *

We were ushered out of the classroom and onto the busy streets. The sun was about an hour away from setting so we figured we had enough time to grab something to eat on the way home.

Touma suggested we go to a little tea shop that had an uncanny resemblance to the one that I _visited_ with Itachi the other night. In fact, I think it might be the same one. We sat for a while and talked about the test. It was mainly uneventful, except for the girl from the genin corps who strutted up to us with a scroll in her hand. She has the Inuzuka clan tattoos on her cheeks, and she had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. Judging from everything she had to be Hana, Kiba's older sister. Been a while since I've seen her. We worked together before, since she does work on animals and I heal people we decided to teach the other a little about the others anatomy. I didn't know her so well to say she was a close friend, but she was definitely a great acquaintance.

While I was busy dwelling in the past, Shiori read the scroll for us and apparently delivered the message despite the fact that I was lost in the sea of my mind. I was brought back to earth by the hand that was waving wildly in front of my face.

"Yes?" I looked at the boy with the blue hair.

"You were spacing out."

"Annnd," I drawled before giving him a blank look. "That compelled you to frantically wave your appendage directly in my cornea?" He pegged me with an innocent look.

"I tried calling your name…" His pale eyes betrayed his innocent look by swirling with mischief. I simply rolled my eyes at him. Honestly, I feel as if I work out my eye muscles more than my actual body with the sheer amount of times I've rolled my eyes.

"Well _anyway_ ," The bluenette started then gestured to the scroll in his hands, "We have a map of Konoha with a marker in there we meet up. The scroll says to bring our gear…"

Riku looked at the scroll, then to us a little confusedly. "Why would we need to bring our gear? Do you think this will be a combat or survival test?"

And there go my eye muscles again. It almost hurts, but I just can't pass it up… "Actually, I think they might want to take us to the movies so we can – of course its going to be a combat or survival test!"

He sent a biting glare my way.

"Well what did you expect?" My eyes were wide and I spread my hands in an exasperated manor. "You asked a stupid question"

His gaze dulled until he shrugged exasperatedly at me. "true enough"

"So… T' summ'rize , We go t' this place, alright? Then, we fight or try an' survive. Right?" Touma nodded his head at her. "Damn…" she shook her head and took a depressed bite out of her dango.

I poked her with my stick. "What's the issue here blondie? I know you love fighting."

"Mhm, th' thing is we might have t' survive in an unknown place!" comically, she cried out her dismay.

"Typically," the bluenette started as he cocked his head, "That's what ninja's do to, oh you know, stay alive." And thus began the tackle fight of my two insane friends. You could even hear the mandatory 'Dobe!' and 'Teme!' among all of their incoherent insults. Riku and I just starting conversing quietly while the rest of the people in the tea shop looked at us oddly…

The sun was setting now and the sky went from a romantic orange to a deep and mysterious purple. All of us are walking in a shoulder to shoulder manor. The breeze was quite chilling for this time of year…

As soon as we reached out destination, Shiori crashed into the couch and Riku soon followed after.

Touma nudged one with his foot. "Come on guys…can't you wait until it's actually bedtime?" Promptly, Riku threw a pillow in his face. "Apparently not."

I looked at the heap that was my teammates and sighed. "Guys I'm headed to bed."

"Mmmmmurrrph" … I think that was Riku… oh well… I'm too tired to care.

* * *

 _The ground is a blur. My eyes are watering, but determined. My legs are numb, and my shins have splints in them. My ears are ringing. My heart is pounding. I'm running. Fast._

 _I glance left: dried, cracked, crumbled terrain with bodies strewing it. I look right just in just in time to jump back from a noxious flare-up. My eyes gathered debris, but I shielded them in time to protect any real damage. My lungs felt as if I were breathing in scorching hot sand and my mouth and throat were fairing no better._

 _Water._

 _If only I could have sip…_

 _People are lined up in front of me. The agonizing expressions they make stab my soul as I cut them down._

 _Wait…_

 _They're not staying down…_

 _No…_

 _They're clawing at my ankles._

 _No…_

 _They're screaming my name._

 _No…_

 _I killed them, and… and they want retribution_

 _NO! I can't take it._

 _NO! I can't breathe._

 _NO! I can't close my eyes to deny it!_

 _NO! I can't take it back...!_

 _Please… when will this horror end?_

* * *

My thrashing form leaped off the bed in an attempt of getting away. I gulped in the suddenly nontoxic air. I felt some boiling hot trails of liquid roll down my face.

I did a once over and I realized I was still the only one in the room… I sauntered over to the mirror and I saw how horrible I looked. …And yet I could still smile. A broken, twisted, _cruel_ smile, but a smile nonetheless.

I looked out the window to see the twilight sky lighting up. Another day in this hell.

On the bright side we have the exams today… That might go over well. Now the question is should I wake my friends up and pack? Or do I pack first then wake them all up? Huh… decisions, decisions.

Well, if I wake them up now they can pack all of their shit, but then it's going to be like trying to heard a group of drunk chickens that won't stop screeching at each other. I'll just pack my stuff before them and then wake them up… there, compromise.

I went in my closet to pull out my uniform which consists of: black hakama pants. A black spandex shirt, my shin wrappings and my arm guards. My sheathed tanto that was vertically strapped to my upper back. Last but not least, my grey cloak with a hood. There, I was in uniform at least.

I packed some seals with extra kunai and shurken, just in case they forget to. I also made sure to stuff my first aid kit full of crap I just know we'll need.

As I was putting the finishing touches on my pack, I noticed trickles of light falling through the clouds and into my window. I realized then how thankful I should have been being born in Konoha. I guess you could say it dawned on me... Alright, enough of that… I need to get the others up.

I propped my pack up on my bed and sauntered out of the room. I quick walked to the boy's room and noted that not one, but two have made it safely to their respective beds… now then, where's our local blonde? I felt around the house for her signature, and sure enough she was just downstairs.

When I walked in the room I immediately saw that she sunk down on the ground with her knees pressed to her chest. Her bright blue eyes wide and darting from wall, occasionally scrunching shut as her hands clenched the hair right above her ears. I noticed the way the skin on her nose scrunched up as she snarled; sharp canines bearing as the usual dimpled in her cheeks sink deeply. She was trying to un-see it, un-hear it, _un-experience it._ Her eyes snapped wide open and locked on me. It was the first time I noticed the black circles under her eyes…

* * *

Unimportant. Irrelevant. Trivial. Insubstantial. Annoying. Aggravating. Those were all the adjectives I'd use to describe right now. Here we are, waiting in perfect line. Waiting for our papers so we can start the next exam.

Let me explain.

We have been standing here. For just a little over six hours. While waiting, the Hokage himself lectured us on the will of fire and the importance of discipline. They also checked if our packs were field ready. Three times. Three unnecessary times.

We're in a room. A square room. A low celling. And the walls are an unforgiving stark white with obnoxious fluorescent lights above us… the only thing missing is that horrible, headache inducing antiseptic smell.

As far as I can tell, I think they're just testing our patience. Wonderful, ain't it? I just love how I can't feel my feet after standing here for so long… come to think of it, I can't feel my shins either… oh no… walking isn't going to be fun.

There we stood in perfect line, shoulder to shoulder in the position of attention. Our feet at a 45 degree angle and out hands balled at our hips with the tips of our thumbs tucked into our hands.

"Listen up chicken shits!" One of our inspectors, a dark haired bulky man with a scarred nose, shouted. "This will be your test. This is a test of resourcefulness and the occasional combat"

 _I knew it. Ha. Ha. Take that._

"You will be sent out on a mission outside of Konoha's walls but still in the fire country. The mission will last a minimum of three days to a maximum of five days. This is to gauge at what level this group is when it comes to efficiency and timing. Understand?"

A chorus of us brats yelled back at him. "Yes sir!"

And with that the Hokage handed us our mission scroll after debriefing us and sent us on our way.

* * *

So! Sorry I's been such a lone time. I was thinking of not continuing this story..

So tell me how you think, It would really help a lot, honestly the only reason I finished this chapter is because a very nice person commented saying how they would like to read more

Anyway, I feel like my characters aren't that great,

How do you feel about the plot so far? So I need to make it funnier? Faster? Slower? There will definitely be feelings down the line and I don't mean romantic when it comes to sakura.

So if you would just take little bit of time out of your day to tell me how you feel and how you think this story could be presented better please please let me know and I'll do my best to deliver !


End file.
